Portal to the Live
by ModounBubble
Summary: Raiden had Shinnok's head, but the body is missing. D'vorah used the body of elder god as an incubator, produced massive amount of deadly kytinn offspring. Later when Outworld found the existence of the new kytinns, it became a little too late. Half zombie AU, Chinese Language.
1. 外域求生

在此声明一下，此文 **非纯原创** ，有情节借鉴

恶魔马=在MKX里Quan Chi登场的时候骑的那种有羊角的马

有雷注意

* * *

内脏，神经，眼球，大脑。

骨头，断肢，人皮，血肉，一片狼藉。

远离肮脏的街道，小心翼翼地不让鞋底踩到任何一丁点污秽，当这个男子终于踏在这个陌生的外域集市里某块难得比较干净的土地上时，才放心地开着悠闲的步伐闲逛，一身紫色和金黄色的华丽的着装与他周身死气沉沉的环境格格不入。

牛奶，酸奶，红酒，果汁，瓶子全是空的。

罐头，罐头，罐头，罐头，靠全都过期了。

雨叹了口气，视线从货物架上离开，心里开始埋怨这些节俭的凡人，在逃难的时候把整条街所有有用的东西全部打包走了，一点便宜都不给其他人占。

不论雨现在所处的这个城市叫做什么名字，反正它早已地变得和鬼城无二，寂静得连一点水滴滴在地面上都可以听的一清二楚，所以就更别提拖曳的脚步声，和感染者变了调的喉音了。雨再次拾起了刚刚放回货架上的过期罐头，在原地默默地等待着脚步声接近。

嚓，嚓，嚓。

雨大概看清楚了对面黑暗的货架间，有那么个人形的东西在朝他的方位靠近。那东西好像也注意到了自己正对面有个鲜活的，自投罗网的嫩肉就屹立在原地，它不由得也停了下来，一双无神的眼睛此时也染上了几丝兴奋的光芒。经过短暂的停顿后，那东西拖着它的双腿，脚步移动频率慢慢地加快，本来就合不上的嘴也忽地张大，两排变了形的黄牙之间还粘着几丝未断丝的唾液，在极其微弱的光线下发着恶心的光彩。

罐头，罐头，还是罐头，实在没有什么更有杀伤力的投掷物了。雨考虑了一下要不要把一直随身携带的匕首拿出来对付对面这个迅速移动的东西，但是很快他打消了这个念头。他并不想弄脏他漂亮的武器。红和黄和暗蓝的，黏黏的体液点缀在黄金描绘出的花型细致纹路的刀柄上，想想就让人觉得不寒而栗。他这一踌躇，猎食者可没有踌躇，它的喉咙里发出嘶哑的低吼，对他的猎物伸出那早已被过长的手指骨刺穿皮肉的爪子。当雨终于反应回来时，那怪物已经离他不足2米远了。

然后雨快速后退了两步，右手拿着一盒过期的蔬菜罐头，对准那血盆大口使出全力挥了过去。那罐头不偏不倚地打进了怪物的嘴里，那怪物也因为突如其来的巨大冲击力没站稳脚，咕咚一声向后跌去。坚硬的罐头顶着喉咙，卡的下颚很难受，怪物伸出爪子企图把罐头拉出，但是早已没有了皮肤的骨指根本握不住罐头光滑的铁皮面。它无助地甩着脑袋，发出痛苦的低吼，想收拢下颚想咬碎口中的坚硬物体，但是因为罐头太大而且撞得又深，种种尝试皆是徒劳。

"多吃蔬菜少吃肉有益身体健康，特别是针对你们这种令人作呕的东西。"雨迈步走上前来对着这东西说道，当他一看到那瞪的比铜铃还要圆的两颗黄眼珠子时，心中的憎恶感陡然上升了好几倍，暗暗责怪自己怎么能对这非人的生物开金口。他左脚踩住了这东西的左小胳膊，抬起了右脚，对着还露在空气里的小半截蔬菜罐头干脆地踩了下去。

随着喀喀几声什么东西碎裂的声响和脚底下发出来的嘶吼，那东西非但没死，反而开始挣扎，乱舞着的爪子差点就蹭到雨的鞋子。还好雨的动作比较快，一个飞出去的罐头正好砸开了那只不安分利爪，然后他索性对准那半截罐头再补上了一脚。继另两声喀喀声响后，躺在地上的死物的爪子没再举起，但是它的身体仍然在轻轻颤抖。

这都死不了。雨想了想，看了看身边除了空瓶子和过期罐头的货架，确认真的没有什么有利用价值的物品后转身离开。当然他没有忘记踢了货物架一脚，倒压下的木柜和拿一大堆没用的东西足够制住这怪物几个世纪了。刚刚雨朝那怪物扔罐头的时候用力过猛，扯痛了胸上的伤口。

这么久还没痊愈。雨想道，走到商店一块稍微比较明亮的地方解开了伤口上的纱布检查伤口。

约莫半年前，外域传言说有怪物出现。一开始他和谭雅还不以为意，毕竟外域里的新奇物种多得是，所谓怪物十有八九是那些没见识的愚民大惊小怪。他们刚从绍康的血肉藏点里找出了美琳娜的克隆体，现在都在专心盘算着怎么打那个奥西特克蛮人一个出其不意，夺回外域皇位。直到再过了几个月后，军队里的塔卡坦族人开始被感染的时候已经晚了。灾祸最终降临在了他们头上。

被变异虫族刺伤的受害者没有撑过一天。有三四个馋嘴的塔卡坦把他们死去的同伴的尸体分了，然后他们也没有能见到第三天的朝阳。很快在第三天夜晚，塔卡坦第四支部队里的头儿忽然把他，谭雅和美琳娜从睡梦中叫醒说第四部队帐营里的大活人少了二十多个，取而代之的是被砍死或咬死的尸体，和一堆七零八落的尸骨。三个人最终在同一帐营中找到了行凶者，然后发现行凶者不是奥西特克蛮人派来的刺客，恰恰就是那几个因为馋嘴而丢了性命的士兵。从他们灰白的肤色雨可以判断他们依然是死的，但是他们过长的手骨刺破了他们的双手，背上和胳膊上长出了只有虫族才拥有的骨角，溃烂的皮肉似乎可以随时从脸上滑下来，恶心得不堪入目。他们只是单纯地对一切活物乱扑乱咬，毫无格斗技术可言，所以谭雅轻而易举地利用黑魔法的火焰把他们全都烧成了灰烬。谁也没料到接下来的一天，剩余的第三支部队都死了，而行凶者则是昨天那十几个没有被撕成碎块的尸体。第二部队的人为了自卫前去和那些尸体作战，虽然成功地把每个活尸脑袋砍下碾碎，但是活尸的进攻势如疯虎，第二部队死了六七人，四十多人受伤。谭雅是个聪明的女人，下令立马把伤员和尸体，还有好几个意气用事的士兵全部围起来，然后施展黑魔法，统统烧死。

这一场变故美琳娜居然没有放在心上，仍然打着如何进攻柯奥托的如意算盘，雨甚至开始怀疑耳麦克当初到底是抱着怎样打算帮这个女人办事的。他们换了营地后，有塔卡坦士兵被落单的变异虫族攻击，而余下的塔卡坦则认为把受伤的士兵切碎就可以了事了，所以当沾有变异虫族血液还留在他们的利刃上时，他们也都毫无顾忌地直接把胳膊上的刀刃缩回体内。由于种种的细节不注意，一个月内本来有上万人马的塔卡坦大军最后只留下了一半幸存者，在对古怪的诅咒的恐惧下活着。

这一个月以来带着士兵四处奔逃，亲手手刃大批良将，把美琳娜给逼疯了。她下令让余下的九千士兵一起打造了船，要向虫族生活的岛屿进发，直接打入它们的老巢，口口声声说的是为上万惨死的塔卡坦同伴复仇。雨本来不想和他们一块去没头没脑的送死，但是天知道那个挨千刀的谭雅又想干什么，拦住了雨不给他逃走。他们为此还大打了一架，而且以雨输给了黑魔法告终。

也许就像人在倒了很长一段时间的霉之后，上天说什么都会忽然给予这个不幸的人一份惊喜。当大船靠近那篇满是森林的岛屿时，雨以为他已经玩完了，但是在登陆的时候他不由得发自心底地感谢他父亲的保佑。奥西特克军早已跟变异虫族的人干上架了，如果是平常的话他们大可以回船上坐山观虎斗，等两边都精疲力尽，奄奄一息之时便可以下船来收个渔翁之利。只是现在他们手下的良将已经少了一半，而且任何一只留下的变异虫族都将是一个巨大的祸患。很走运地，塔卡坦大军这回死伤不到七百人，而雨和谭雅以军师的身份，只是代表性的杀死两三只虫族，之后马上回到了船上。战争结束后，柯奥托的军队带走了他们的伤员并放火烧了一整座岛。当雨面对这烈焰焚天的景象暗暗纳罕时，美琳娜不知又发了什么疯，下令对柯奥托的船只攻击。雨知道柯奥托受了伤，所以就算是盛怒之下的他也没法召唤太阳的力量；可她却完全忽略了柯奥托船上有特种部队的人在一起。顿时几十支火箭炮瞄准了美琳娜的船队。

在变异虫族灭绝的同一天，外域叛军全军覆没。雨从水面上浮起时，自己的右胸被划开了个不小的口子。仗着自己绝佳的水性和运气，雨在第二天天亮前靠岸了，虽然奄奄一息，但是小命还是捡回来了。美琳娜不会水，如果没有其他什么新的克隆体的话，这个尚宗制作的工艺品也s算死透了。谭雅可以在河水里逆游，但是她的水性没有好到像雨一样可以在澎湃的海浪中穿梭自如，更何况她不具备有控制水的力量。雨不敢确定谭雅也死了，她总是有法子在极端情况下生存下来，但是至今雨还没见到除自己以外第二个活人的影子。

在日光的照耀下，他右胸重新包了扎，向下一条街前进。

* * *

有时候雨会想他现在活着的意义是什么。

绍康死了。美琳娜死了。他的心腹大患谭雅也没有影子了。柯奥托也不见了。他一点也高兴不起来。先不提他压根不知道他在外域的哪个无名小镇上，他这一个月以来走了将近好几百里路，除了那些张牙舞爪想从他身上撕下一块肉的死物以外，半个活人的影子他都没见着；只要有一个不小心，他就会变成和那个被压在货物架下的同类了。

有传言说地球域的人已经研制出了能抵抗疾病的药，这一个月以来他在寻找食物的同时也搜索过居民楼，看看有没有这种药能带在身上以防万一。但结果依然是雨再次诅咒这些节俭的凡人。

终于雨在某个路边摊的地下室里找到了几摞来不及搬走的风干食品，还有几桶不知道是多少个年份的白酒。已经有大半年没有碰酒精的他二话没说地从铺子里翻出了一个木杯，舀了满满一杯酒，右手拿着干肉走上楼梯回到铺子里，在路边闲情逸致地吃了起来。

上空烈日炎炎，烤的大地发干发热。看起来这块地方已经有好长时间没有下过一滴水了，路边的土地龟裂，地上的血水也早已干涸，小草早蔫地耷拉下了脑袋。雨望着因为强光而使大地变得刺眼的街道，饮了一大口酒，心底空落落的。一股辛辣的气息瞬间蔓延了他整个口腔，整个喉咙都被这酒的烈性刺得生疼。

二锅头。一个名字出现在雨的大脑里。约一年前他在那个破酒馆里等人时，因为对方迟到了两个多小时，他叫酒保给他随意地上一些他从未试过的玩意，然后才有幸尝到了这种烈酒。地球域的嘴真是怪物，他咕哝着。除了二锅头，他还在同一天晚上亲了两个男人嘴，而且都是从地球域来的。头一个人是个什么红龙会组织的人，似乎叫保尔什么的，反正已经死了。后一个则是柯奥托的雇佣兵，艾伦·布莱克，他因为妒忌而枪杀了前者（至少雨是这么觉得）。想起艾伦·布莱克，雨不禁莞尔，然后又给自己灌了一口二锅头，感到自己的身体开始由内而外地燥热起来。

与艾伦·布莱克的交识的原因让雨自己都想笑。原来一开始他光顾那个小破酒馆的时候只是为了逃避美琳娜交待的任务，然后他便遇见了艾伦·布莱克。两人互相把对方灌得晕晕乎乎，一起发了好一会酒疯；最后两人还一起去了后街跟那小酒馆差不多破的小旅社里，风流快活了一整夜。说真的，雨本来对男性提不起什么兴趣，但是在那一夜之后他意识到了他只是一直没有遇见对的人而已。他到后来才知道这人是柯奥托的雇佣兵。虽然外域人一直对偷袭，暗杀什么的都很不齿，但是有些特定情况柯奥托会遣他去料理掉一些对他赢得皇位有重大威胁的人。因为是用钱买来的，艾伦·布莱克对柯奥托也说不上什么忠诚，他的宗旨基本就是有钱就办事，没钱就跑路，随心所欲。后来柯奥托差点被史诺克的符咒给收了那次，有好几次雨都差点给这雇佣兵给擒了。不过雨也没打算就此与他别过，毕竟谁要雨找到了这个像他自己一样很会玩的人呢。而对于艾伦·布莱克，只要他实在不想巡逻，还是会跟往常一样和他喝上几杯，就像什么也没发生过一般，只是从此以后雨不得不对这个人拉起了一道防线。

嘴里的辣味，体内的燥热，雨仿佛觉得自己回到了艾伦·布莱克迟到的那一夜。他记得当时还发过个誓一定要给那个混蛋灌一大口这种酒，让他好好回忆回忆他"家乡"的味道。只是现在不说他还能不能见到那个人，自己能不能多活一天都成了个问题。就算他比较幸运，一直没死，那他会不会在时间的煎熬下变成一个疯子也说不定。雨灌下杯子里余下的一口二锅头，然后发现另一只手里拿着的干肉至始至终只咬了一口。

这样下去可会得妄想症的。不过就算得了又怎么样？世人压根不会知道外域神之子在一个空城里吃别人余下的酒肉发酒疯唱山歌的。就算后者并没有发生，但是雨觉得迟早会的。他站起身来，咬了一口干肉，回地下室去给自己又盛了一杯酒。火辣辣的太阳丝毫没有减弱自身热量，而第二杯二锅头也完全下肚以后雨实在觉得热的不行了。他挥了挥手，他全身上下即客间被水浸透，但是他体内的那股火依然得不到缓解。

这时候，远处的被烤的发烫的大地似乎出现了影子。雨仔细看了看，发现远处那正在移动的物体还有四条腿。整个环境的空气因为难以煎熬热量而一晃一晃的，雨不是很能确认来的到底是个什么东西，只不过十有八九并非善类罢了。他继续用水润湿他的身体，很快空气里过多的水珠在阳光的照射下变成了彩虹。

远处那四条腿的生物继续走进，雨可以确认这玩意应该是活的，它的脚步不慢而且不像那些怪物一样拖曳。上面貌似还有个人，戴着顶帽子，好像还穿有披风。

雨有点担心自己是不是真的得妄想症了。见个活人几乎已经成为可想但不可求的东西了，这颗荒凉的星球怎么可能还会有"他"的的影子。雨在两掌之心内运用魔法变出一个水球，泼在自己脸上，试图让自己清醒一点，或者让自己快点醒来。

远处的马儿没有消失，走的更近了，而且脚步愈加变快了。雨又做了一个更大的水球，往自己脸上泼去。

"玩够了没？"

这是雨这么长时间以来第一次听到人的声音。

眼前的人翻身下了恶魔马朝他走来，而这个人不是别人，正是艾伦·大活人·布莱克。

* * *

结尾作者的话：

多支持支持国产酒吧

二锅头万岁！


	2. 怀疑

艾伦·布莱克翻身下了恶魔马，径自走向对面那个在阳关下发出彩虹光芒的人。"玩够了没？" 自从虫族岛的那次大战后，他亲眼目睹雨是唯一一个从狂波怒涛里浮起来并游走的人，塔卡坦则都是挣扎几下就全部被海洋吞没了。希望雨在这段时间里没疯掉。

对方没有回答他，只是怔怔地望着他，栗色的眸子里写满了疑问。"你是谁？"

好吧，他多半已经疯了。"我叫美琳娜，你信吗？"

他看着雨原本一脸茫然，不知所措的神情顷刻间闪过一丝愠怒，明确了这个人并没有疯，只是一时大脑抽风。话说他大脑有不抽风的时候吗？艾伦·布莱克想着，在面具的覆盖下浅浅地一笑。

"你来这里干什么？"雨问道，盘起了他的胳膊。外域沦陷，不论城市，小镇，部落，大漠，荒无人烟，唯有一群饥肠辘辘的丧尸四处徘徊，寻找任何一切活着的，会动的生物扯碎塞下肚里。而这个人的出现简直是莫名其妙，而且还骑着一匹幽冥禁地的恶魔马？雨心底只觉得来者不善。

"那你又留在这干什么？"艾伦·布莱克反问一句。

"先回答我。"

啧。跟这笨蛋说话怎么那么麻烦。艾伦·布莱克心里埋怨着。他已经在毒辣辣的太阳下行进了几个小时，炽热的空气慢慢递减他的耐心，雨刚刚忽然又对他露出了一脸戒备的神态，让他实感不爽。于是他不再和雨继续开玩笑，道："我是来接你的。"

雨当时看着艾伦·布莱克，不确定后者是不是被好大一块砖头砸傻了。不不不，这家伙一点也不傻，他肯定另有图谋。"来接我？什么意思？接我去哪？"

艾伦·布莱克实在没有更多耐心了。"意思就是带你离开外域。相信我就上马，不信就在这慢慢发臭吧。"他回身拉过恶魔马骑了上去，命马儿面向他刚刚来到路，然后再转身看着待在原地的雨。"来？"他拍了拍他身后那一大块空出来的马背，示意雨要不要上去。

雨不得不承认艾伦·布莱克说的有道理，能在这颗死星上见到一个活人简直就是不幸中的万幸了。尽管不知道艾伦·布莱克的目的到底是什么，无论如何先跟着他离开才是明确的选择，剩下的自己慢慢摸索也不迟。于是雨没有多说一个字，跨上恶魔马，裸露的前胸贴在了艾伦布莱克后背的披风上。"干什么？"艾伦·布莱克的胳膊忽然被一只冰凉，湿漉漉的手握住了。雨自己也不知道自己为什么做出这种奇怪的举动，也许是因为对于见到活人的惊喜，想确认这一切的的确确的是真实的，在他身上发生的事。只是雨绝对不会在艾伦·布莱克面前做出掐自己一把来认定自己不是在梦中的这种事（即使艾伦·布莱克背对着雨），况且长时间以来一直在阴冷的黑暗角落里蜷缩着身体来保温的他，急切地需要感受一下第二个人的体温，艾伦·布莱克露出的手臂便是绝佳选择。"不，没什么。"雨随意地一答，却也没打算马上把手撤走。

"说吧。你到底想从我这里得到什么。"在一段尴尬的寂静后，雨按耐不住，于是便单刀直入。艾伦·布莱克答："我就要你这个人。"

雨愣了一下，又道："说实话。"艾伦·布莱克还是干脆地只回答一个短句："不打诳语。"

"至少告诉我来龙去脉。"雨说。"你想知道什么？"坐在马背前的那个人依然不愿意正经给他想要的答案，只是简简单单地问什么答什么。

雨倒是没料到这一点。他想了想，自己的脑海早已被各种各样的疑问充斥着，也不是很确认自己想先问什么。良久，他选择先提出一个看起来比较无关紧要的问题试探试探："你从哪里搞来的恶魔马？"

艾伦·布莱克依然是以他那一成不变的语气答："刚进入外域第二天时，有两三个死人，还是僵尸，管它们到底叫什么。围着这畜生想撕几块肉吃。考虑到坐骑，我帮它把那些死人都崩了，然后它就跟我了。"

雨仔细看了一下恶魔马的躯体，发现马腿和马屁股上确实有被撕扯和咬过的痕迹，还有一小块肉连在马的小后腿上摇摇欲坠。因为恶魔马本身就是一个死物，感受不到疼痛或乏累，所以就算是全身的肉都被扒下来它依然可以照常一天不停脚步地行走。

这样的好事怎么就轮不到我。雨在心里默默翻了个白眼，但同时也不禁感到一丝喜悦。总的来说现在不愁脚力的问题了，如此一来只要走上个十天八天就可以…

怎样？雨根本不清楚艾伦·布莱克为什么来，想干什么，要带他上哪儿去。他的前途说不上有了点希望，应该说仍是一片未知。我就要你这个人。是什么意思？对了，他也在外域迷了路，他需要个活人。在那些怪物大面积出现的时候，那家伙只要一枪把自己打残废，然后自己就直接当了个活饵，好给那家伙争取时间。为了应验以上猜想，雨打算再试探一下艾伦·布莱克，道："你为什么来找我？"

长途跋涉这些许多日子，迭遇被丧尸伤害的险难，现虽终于找到了雨，但是头顶的热量搅得艾伦·布莱克心烦意乱，本应有的轻松之情早已无影无踪。他不耐烦地回答："我就是来接你到安全的地方去待着，免得你在这里等着被吃掉。难道还不够高兴吗。"都这个关头上了还疑神疑鬼，这人真是—

刹那间思绪被打断，一股强劲的力顿时把艾伦·布莱克掀翻下马，他的后脑勺重重地给大地母亲一个热情地亲密接触。操，又搞什么鬼？艾伦·布莱克一个脏字还没骂出口，脖子上的一股凉意提醒他不能轻举妄动。雨此时骑坐在艾伦·布莱克的身体上，右手禁锢住他的左手腕，右手握着一柄寒光闪闪匕首逼向对方脖颈。要是艾伦·布莱克试着挣扎或妄图用另一只手攻击或取枪，雨手里的利刃马上就往前一送，艾伦·布莱克很快就可以直达九泉之下参见伊甸国的公主殿下了。

艾伦·布莱克想审视一下雨的面部表情，看着对方的态度说话，别不小心就白白死了。可惜因为下午太阳当空照造成背光，再加上对方的脸离得太近，以至于他什么都看不清楚。他稍稍思索了一下，肯定又是因为这个笨蛋乱疑神疑鬼，以为自己要拿他去做替死鬼。"说吧，你又想干什么？"艾伦·布莱克被压得很不舒服，希望能尽快解决这点误会，好让某人别再压着他了。

雨没有克制自己语气里的愤怒，朝艾伦·布莱克反问道："我又想干什么？你应该拿面镜子照照，好好问问你自己想干什么。"

果然。

"艾伦·布莱克万里迢迢，冒着一切可能被怪物感染或吃掉的命运，只为了前来去救一个与他喝过几杯酒的酒友？怕是真的艾伦·布莱克不会有那么好心吧？"雨的双眼紧紧地逼着艾伦·布莱克，手里的匕首威胁地往前抵了一抵，刀锋几乎要贴在了对方的脖子上。

没想到艾伦·布莱克不怒反笑："你不信我有那么好心？"

雨冷冷地回复："要是艾伦·布莱克好心到能想来救我，塔卡坦都可以吃素了。你最好给我个合理的解释，不然你知道你的下场。"艾伦·布莱克说："那你能不能先下来？我早饭都要吐出来了。而且你不觉得光天化日之下这么压着我，很好看吗？"

"你先给我解释，我满意了后自然会放开你。"雨说，同时默默地翻了个白眼。他固然知道现在的姿势极是丢人现眼，可是这时除了两人一畜，哪里会有旁人？

"至少往后坐一点，我都快喘不过气了。"艾伦·布莱克缓缓说道，听起来真是受不住身上的重力压制了。雨稍一迟疑，看着艾伦·布莱克微皱的眉头，决定还是让他一步。右手依然牢牢握住对方左腕，雨把起身稍微往后退了一点。

趁着雨在移动，警惕稍稍放松的这个瞬间，艾伦·布莱克能活动的右手陡然伸出，拉开了雨持刃的手腕，然后狠狠地一头撞上了雨的下巴，在雨吃痛的时候用力挣开了被握住的左手，一把把对方反推倒在地并骑上了他的腰，从枪套里掏出双枪，一气呵成。

恶魔马一对好奇的亮眼睛俯视地上的两人。雨终于反应回来的时候，黑洞洞的枪口已经指向了他的前额。对死亡的恐惧感顿时涌上了他胃，小腹一阵阵地感觉发紧。

"我本来可以直接赏你的脑袋几颗枪子儿，但是我并想杀你。我只需要你这头倔驴安分下来。"艾伦·布莱克嘴里虽这么说，却没有把左轮手枪挪开。"更何况你现在的身价可是有两百万呢。"

"两百万？"雨疑惑地重复了一遍，不一会原本有点放下的不安感一瞬又回到了小腹。"谁派你来的？是柯托康吗？"自己当时在海里有那么多浮尸和碎木板掩护，行踪竟然还是被发现了？！

艾伦·布莱克道："是特种部队。柯托康死了。"

"柯托康死了？"虽然说在离去虫族岛屿时也亲眼见到柯托康受了伤，要是此人最后没有逃过尸变的命运也是情有可原，只是突如其来的死讯还是让雨心头一震。还有特种部队？特种部队又找他干什么？

种种疑惑在雨的心里纠葛。而上方的艾伦·布莱克看见雨时而眼里有恐惧之色，时而眉头紧锁。为了防止他再胡思乱想出什么奇怪的东西然后突然暴起，艾伦·布莱克继续说下去："谁都没料到外域竟会沦陷于虫族之手，所以柯托康临死前请求雷神说一定要帮个忙，向太初神求助把外域恢复原状。然后我就来了。"

雨问道："那和我有什么关系？就算雷神不能代表外域向太初神求助，他手下不是还剩下你们几个吗？"由于内心的疑惑得到了答案，他的语气渐渐缓和了下来。艾伦·布莱克见到雨的神情不再紧张，也把双枪给收了起来，轻笑道："你觉得一个地球域出身的雇佣兵会有资格去见太初神？你觉得太初神能听下蜥蜴人那口齿不清的唇舌？或者你又觉得菲拉，托尔能说清楚？"雨又问道："那耳麦克呢？"艾伦·布莱克回答："大家本来也觉得耳麦克是最佳人选，但是没想到太初神看不起他。"

雨冷哼一声，讥讽道："哦，那么听起来太初神就很看得起我了？"

艾伦·布莱克解释："太初神说什么不信任耳麦克这样一个杀人兵器。你会点格斗手段，带过军队打仗，还是外域天神阿尔格斯的孩子，理应上说你就是最适合的那个人了。"

听到他是唯一一个可以解救外域的人早已让雨暗暗感到欢喜，再听到其中一个重要原因是因为他的身份：神之子，更是让他觉得十分受用，早些时候下巴被撞的疼痛也减轻了不少。高兴才没一会，雨忽然又警觉道："我凭什么相信你？艾伦·布莱克会贪财到来一个危机四伏的星球寻找一个会移动的两百万？为什么他们要你来，而不是耳麦克？"

噢老天，为什么这个笨蛋的智商一月之间就涨了那么多，还有完没完？太阳那么大，再这样耗下去他就得给烤熟了。话说回来地面上更烫，这个笨蛋怎么还没变成铁板鱼？艾伦·布莱克咒道，在雨的身上换了个舒服点的坐姿。"这点说的不错。耳麦克身负了重伤，可以勉强活动，腿也长在我身上。只是在我准备逃走时被截住了，那个木乃伊威胁我说要是我不去找人就让我的眼珠子在我的身体里做免费一日游。至于让你相信我的证据…就是我没有杀了你后直接拿你的面具回去告诉他们说很可惜，我只找到了他的尸体，而是坐在这里跟你高谈阔论。满意了吗，王子殿下？"当最后一句话出口时，艾伦·布莱克的恶作剧心忽然发作，把双手按在雨的胸膛上，熟练地磨蹭了几下雨的下跨。

要是这是平常的雨，他会毫无顾忌地直接开动，管它室内室外，反正也不会有人来管。当他隐隐听到有人类的尖叫传过来时，他硬是把被燃起的火给压了下去。"以后再说。有人来了。"

艾伦·布莱克朝雨指的方向看去，离小镇不远处的小树林还真跑来了一个人。


	3. 黑吃黑

女士们先生们，肥皂剧现在正式开始了

* * *

一个衣衫褴褛的年轻姑娘一边尖叫着一边狂奔，在艾伦·布莱克看上去只有十几岁的年纪。当她看见离她不远处的地方有两个人时，想也没想就跑了过来，嘴里发出的嚎叫声不知是因为长时间的奔跑而严重缺水，还是喊的太久造成的。待她跑的更近一些后，艾伦·布莱克便知道这姑娘已经活不长了。她的头发糟乱，皮肤发青发白，腰左侧的一片衣服烂了，暗蓝色的血染了一大片。小树林里又出现了一群人，大约有八九个左右，手持各种各样的类似棍棒，利剑，铁铲等武器冲上来，看起来他们的目的十分明显了。艾伦·布莱克掏出了一支左轮手枪放在手里把玩着，等待时机的来临。

年轻姑娘虽然一直努力地拔足飞奔，但是奔跑速度已经在逐渐变缓，但要是她能撑到艾伦·布莱克和雨的身边，或许还能从后面那些人的手下逃回一命。

或许。

年轻姑娘布满血丝的绿色眼睛和脸上的泪痕真的差点就让艾伦·布莱克心软了。当她靠的更近，嘴里哀嚎着类似救命的讯号，艾伦·布莱克可以更清晰地看清她小胳膊上微微凸起来，但是还没有穿透皮肉的骨头。在年轻姑娘终于到达离艾伦·布莱克和雨前方十米时已经激动的平衡都把握不准了，一个踉跄让她险些跌倒。当她缓过劲来打算继续前进时，忽然一声巨大的响声吓了所有人一跳，大家都不禁停下了步子。随后年轻姑娘感到胸口有一股凉意，低头一看才发现黑蓝色的血汩汩地淌了出来，一下便惊得什么声音也发不出来了。"射脑袋，不然等会还会活过来找麻烦。"雨提醒到。

又是呯地一声巨响，在众目睽睽之下，年轻姑娘前一秒还跪在地上，后一秒头颅就开了个洞，脑浆四溅，就地死去。除了一个在不停抽泣的女人，那伙人愣了两三秒后一齐冲将上来，拿着他们的武器对着年轻姑娘的尸身一阵乱砍乱劈，他们离开之后，地上只剩一块不成人形的肉泥。他们随后迅速远离了肉泥，站在远处看着躺在地上的雨和骑在雨身上的艾伦·布莱克，时不时交头接耳地谈论一下，唯独那个女人则一个人坐在原地哭泣着。

那群手持武器的人们经过良久商议后，其中一个持剑的男人小心翼翼地靠近了两人两步，打量了一下杵立在原地的恶魔马，高声问道："喂，你们是谁？"

艾伦·布莱克回答："也许是会说话的死人吧。"

拿剑的人一愣，然后凛然一怒，但是拿着剑的手也放下了。"你们在干什么？"艾伦·布莱克刚要回答，先前坐在地上泪眼婆娑的女人忽然猛地跃起，嘴里喊着不知道外域哪个民族的语言，忽地朝艾伦·布莱克和雨的方向扑来。队伍里一个空着手男人眼疾手快地抓住了她的手腕，嘴里兀自骂着什么艾伦·布莱克听不懂的东西，然后一拳把她打倒在地。这个女人和先前那个僵尸不是母女就是姐妹吧。艾伦·布莱克想到。真可悲。

"那边的两位，问你们问题呢。"持剑的男人故意利用剑反射强烈的阳光，在艾伦·布莱克和雨的脸上乱晃。

"如果说你真的有过点教养的话，你应该知道人与人对话之间最起码的是尊重。"雨没好气的回答，一边推了推艾伦·布莱克的大腿示意让他赶快从自己腰上下去。虽然雨很看不起眼前这些自命不凡的愚民，但是他依然不希望自己在其他人的内心的形象被赖在他腰上的艾伦·布莱克给破坏掉。

"没什么，就在这里乘乘凉。有何贵干？"艾伦·布莱克站了起来，不屑地扫了几眼这群眼里带着惊奇和一丝恐惧的人。"如果没什么事，我们可要走了。"

拿剑的男人刚刚想说点什么，刚才被打倒在地上的女人忽然目露凶光，两眼直勾勾地盯着雨，直瞧得后者内心发毛。过了一会，那女人双手发抖，下颚敲得上颚咯咯作响，仿佛就像那些僵尸一般，要一把冲上去把雨的喉咙咬下来一般。然而她实际上也这么做了，只是她在扑将上去时她又一次被之前同一个空着手男子制住了。在男子打算准备一拳把她再次打倒在地上前，女子忽然用她那沙哑的嗓音大喊出了一句艾伦·布莱克终于听懂了的一句话："雨！雨！"

宛如一声闷雷撕破天空，整个队伍的人听到这个名字都为之一惊。"你是雨？！"众人不约而同地叫了出来。雨曾是邵康手下的出色领袖之一，传言说此人喜好奢华服饰，尤其是对紫金两色情有独钟。而眼前这个人着装华丽，佩有昂贵首饰的胸甲的人，若此人不是雨，又会是谁？

"你贪图虚荣权利去投奔邵康，不惜将我祖宗六代，和伊甸国上上下下的亲戚朋友全给害死了！要是，要是女王辛黛尔或国王杰拉德还在世，一定会让你不得好死！"女人因为过于激愤，两行眼泪又从眼里溢了出来，淌在先前已经干了的泪痕上。"现在我唯一剩下的小妹也给你的，你的…"她手指着艾伦·布莱克，但是却不知道这个和雨一路的人是谁，只知道他使用了什么怪异的魔法害死了她的小妹。"你的同僚给杀害！"这时雨大概看清了她的衣服上隐约有一些伊甸国特产布料上独有的花纹，由于太过破旧和长时间没有更换清理变得十分模糊。女人走上前来，怔怔地看着地上血肉模糊的一团，好像想伸出双臂拥抱，可又惟恐沾染到毒血而变成行尸走肉。

看着跪在地上怔怔望着自己姐妹尸块的女人，每个人都默默地想着各自的事。

杰拉德就是个无勇无谋的懦夫，伊甸国要这样的国王有什么用。没有拳脚功夫就算了，自负于那不知传了多少代的魔法，最终还不是我的手下败将。想起自己当年的功绩，雨不禁有点沾沾自喜起来。艾伦·布莱克则饶有兴趣地看着雨，刚刚他被称作雨的"同僚"，实在让人觉暗暗好笑。只是雨现在戴着面具，表情似笑非笑，一时半会也猜不出他在想什么。

"哦，那个，雨阁下，不如你们加入我们的队伍吧，我们可以一起到传送门那里去…大家团结一心，一定可以成功到达的！"先前的持剑人把剑收回了鞘里，让自己看起来很有说服力的样子。

有一秒雨看上去好像真的被打动了，可不一会他只看了看地上那团暗蓝的尸骨，又抬头看了看那个看起来像领头的人，鼻子里发出医一声冷哼。 "那个，那个女人只不过是一个无用的凡人而已，怎么能比得上尊敬的雨阁下您呢！和我们一起同行吧，要是遇到什么不测的话，我们一定会誓死相护，照顾好您的金体的！"

谄媚。雨在心里啐了一口，刚准备讥讽两句时，忽然先前那个跪在地上的女人大喊抗议道："臭不要脸！就算你们同意，我也不会同意与这个，这个叛国贼和他的狐朋狗友同行的！"在其他人能说任何一句话前，她指着雨说："雨，我以真人快打的名义向你挑战！等我杀了你为我的亲戚朋友们复仇，我再杀了我小妹的凶手报仇！"

"想打架？好办啊。"也不是头一个人为了寻仇而直接在大街上向他挑战真人快打了，一个个不是进了医院就是送了性命，再多一个人也无妨。雨把身体一侧，扎下高马步，双掌如流水一般在空中划了小半圈，对对方的陌生女人做了个请手的手势。

"尽快把她解决掉，别浪费时间。"艾伦·布莱克忽然凑上来在他耳边悄悄说了一句。

雨刚点一点头，那名女子已经一个箭步欺近，对着他面门就是一拳，雨不紧不慢地一掌轻轻巧巧地把这一拳给拨开，另一只手按住了她的胸口将她一把推开。女子后退了两步，终于稳住没让自己在众人面前摔个跟斗，随后又冲将上来，三拳两掌，不论是什么使得出手的招式都纷纷攻向雨的面门，但结果不是被雨侧头闪过就是一掌拨开。突然雨在拨开另一重拳时无视了接踵而至的另一拳，伸出左手往女子的面门一扣一推，在拳头碰到自己之前把她一下推倒在地上。"这种水平还是别来多惹麻烦生事了，小姐。"雨本以为此女可以和他过两三招，只是没料到对方只是一味蛮打，半点功夫都没有。

"还没完呢！"女子虽然摔倒时被磕到了头，但是依然精神百倍地站起猛扑过来，手里一把银质小刀反射的阳光晃的雨一下没能睁开眼睛。

只听嚓的一声，和随后而来的一声惨叫，当众人终于反应过来时，那衣衫褴褛的女子已经倒在地上，左手紧紧握住右小臂，一只右手已经不知去向，流出来的红色血液顿时在地上蔓延开来，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

雨走向恶魔马，把那把染血的漂亮匕首在它脖子上揩干净然后收回鞘里，先前空手打倒她的男人赶紧跑了出来，扯下几片衣服给在地上发抖呻吟的女人包扎。一个手拿铁铲的人放下了武器，走上前来赶快赔罪："雨阁下，实在对不住，奥丝路这女人…"

"离他远点。"艾伦·布莱克突然一手拦在了雨面前，不允对方继续靠前。"我们的时间至关宝贵，而且我们绝对不会加入你们的。"

男人本来还想再说点什么，但是看见连雨都环抱着双臂，一脸不屑一顾地看着他的时候也不打算继续浪费口舌了。于是他放低了声音，尽可能的让自己听起来足够谦卑："那，雨阁下，你们有没有…治好僵尸病的药？"

压抑住尸变的的药液，雨这么长时间以来在每个废弃了的民宅一直仔细寻找，一点踪迹都没有。于是不假思索地答道："没有。"

"有。"艾伦·布莱克同时答道。

一瞬间所有疑惑的视线全都集中在了艾伦·布莱克的身上，雨也没有例外。

"我们手里有药，而且还不少。不用你们操心。"艾伦·布莱克继续说道，忽然停了下来转向雨，对他做了个噤声的手势，接着没有再说下去。

"有，有多少？！够不够？！"其中一个拿棍子的男人没能止住言语里的兴奋，捏着棍棒的手也在微微发颤。

艾伦·布莱克笑了笑，故意放慢语速，也不直接给他们想要的答案："你们猜猜看。提示是一个整数。"

那群人面面相觑，另一个拿棍棒的人叫道："十支？"

艾伦·布莱克又笑笑说："多一点。"

赏金猎人的语气只让众人感到更加兴奋，大家顿时七嘴八舌地乱猜起来。各种"三十！""二十！""二十四！"的喊声，音量着实不小。艾伦·布莱克耐心地等到声音渐渐静下去后，说："五十支。"

一句话宛如一颗掉入荒原的火星，电光石火间羡慕，嫉妒，惊讶，惊喜，纷纷在众人间燃起。所有人不约而同地"啊"了一声，眼睛大的仿佛眼球会随时从眼眶里滚出来。先前那个带剑的男人对着艾伦·布莱克张大了嘴，下颚动了几动，却一句话也没挤出来。雨看得清楚，所有人大张着嘴巴，嘴角都在因为面部肌肉的牵扯而夸张地上扬。又一个猜想跃入雨的大脑，只不过这回他决定闭上嘴等着看看艾伦·布莱克会怎么做。话说他什么时候变得那么听那个混蛋的话了？雨对此表示很不满，不过随后他便自我安慰，他不过是想证实自己的猜想罢了，绝不是他真的服从艾伦·布莱克的指令。

那个拿剑的男人强制镇定下来，深吸一口气后，装出一副严肃和漫不经心的样子质问艾伦·布莱克："嘿，嘿嘿…你哪里来的那么多？除非你是地球域特种部队的，或是君王的手下亲兵，否则除非你倾家荡产，砸锅卖铁也最多可能得到三，三十支啊。"男人说着，在提到药剂数量的时候不禁又停了一停，努力抑制住兴奋地叫出来的冲动。

艾伦·布莱克说道："很巧的是，我就是君王手下的，同时特种部队也真的派我来了。"他随后指了指雨，"你们也很清楚他是个什么人。所有君王手下的都受了不清的伤，我独自一人挑起这营救的重任。"那个被雨砍了一只手的女人这时已经稍微缓过劲来，插口道："少说大话！你真是君王手下的亲兵，为什么我们都没人认识你？雨是叛军的一员，君王恨之入骨，为何又遣你来？"

艾伦·布莱克啐了一口："种种事端一言难尽。你们现在留在这里夜长梦多，我必须早些护送这家伙回地球域去，剩下的你们自行其变吧，信不信由你。"说罢，他自顾自地拉着雨的胳膊走向在一旁咀嚼着那女人断掉的右手手的恶魔马，假装不小心碰了一下马上的布袋，让里面的物品互相碰撞，发出清脆的响声。

这时候拿剑的人实在是忍不了了，贪婪的本欲似乎看起来时时刻刻地要撕裂紧绷着的脸皮。他赶紧在一切都变得太晚前两三步冲上前去："尊敬的雨阁下，还有这位参谋，考虑一下让我们加入吧！我们发誓一定会派上用场，绝不拖你们两位的后腿的！"

艾伦·布莱克直视着男人那已经因为兴奋过度而上翘的嘴角，再到带有诚恳，不过更大一部分是止不住的贪婪的深棕色的眼睛，再侧眼看了看恶魔马在低头咀嚼的尸肉，怀疑地看回男人的眼睛。

男人也不完全是个蠢材，他立刻解释道："那，那个是不一样的！雨阁下和这位参谋您可是领军打过仗的人，身份极高，所有人一旦见到你们无不说一声好！带上我们吧！"

一旦见到我们无不说一声好。那我们刚见面的时候你们都哑了吗。雨默默想到，但随即想起这伙人出现的时候，艾伦·布莱克是骑在他腰上的…决不能让这伙人活着到地球域去。

带剑的男人看见不论是雨还是艾伦·布莱克都没有任何被说服的样子，他赶紧又补上了一句："我们现下手里一共有十支药，尽得一点微薄之力还是可以的！况且我们人多势众，多我们几个人总比两个人在怪物群里穿梭要好的多得多！"

上钩了。这回雨的猜想一点也没错。

艾伦·布莱克眼里的怀疑之色渐渐消失。他抬了抬头，思索片刻后答道："你这么说也没错。"

* * *

本来艾伦·布莱克以为这些人会忌惮他的武器和雨的功夫，等到晚上再对他们下手，可这步棋他走错了。

在那些人走上前来说要把药剂都放在一个袋子时，艾伦·布莱克是没有同意的。哪知忽然他的双手一下被扣住了，霎时间一柄剑横在了他颈上。

"越是上层的人物就越是迂腐，连这点小技俩都看不出来。"男人说话时，神色间还带有几分得意，更多是意想不到的惊喜。本来这种程度的禁锢艾伦·布莱克是可以完全挣开，然后赏那人脑门一颗子弹的，但是他看到同样被束缚住的雨便打消了这个念头。

那个空着手的男人从雨的身后架住了他的胳膊，那个断了手的女人从雨的腰间抽出了他的匕首抵在了他胸口上，周围还有四五个男人等着万一有什么不测，就把手里的武器直接抡下去。要是他现在有什么动作的话，也许下一秒雨就活不成了。

持剑的男人指挥了一人去取恶魔马身上的货物，而艾伦·布莱克依然没有想出任何摆脱这伙人的方法。那女人打算把雨折磨得生不如死，但是第一刀该割在哪却让她没了主意。其中一个男人提议先割掉鼻子，好好羞辱他一番。当那男人伸手去摘掉雨的面具时，艾伦·布莱克看见了雨眼里流露的一丝怯意。死要面子活受罪。艾伦·布莱克翻了个白眼，居然一时忘记了担心。

当男人把雨的面具摘下来后，脸色微微地一变。不仅是他，连周围所有跃跃欲试的人脸色都微微一变，除了那个断手的女人脸色微变了后，又很快又沉了下去。"嘿，伙计们，我不知道你们怎么想的，但是…"他把面具插进了他的裤腰带里，然后用右手抬起了雨的下巴继续道："像这样五官端正的美人，实在是很少见啊。奥丝路，我看也别给他下刀子了，留个完整的下来给我们每个人爽一把岂不是更好？"奥丝路嗔道："无耻！"但是拿着匕首的左手却也放下了，

这下雨真的慌了。要是自己真的给这群山野莽夫给碰了，且不考虑能不能活下来，之后这颜面往哪搁都是问题。而且偏偏艾伦·布莱克就在他旁边见证着这一切，那个混蛋就不能快些想出个妥帖的办法把他救出来吗？！另外一边，艾伦·布莱克看着那男人抬着雨的下颚，一副恶心下流的嘴脸，雨则是满目惊慌，随后好像还有点发怒。这场景好像在哪见过？艾伦·布莱克想到，可有没有在这个问题上多加思考。现在要紧的是得赶快想办法把那笨蛋救出来…绝对不能让他们动他一根指头。

艾伦·布莱克可不想在这里看一场现场直播，而且他还不是主角的那种。

"阿纳，我搞到那些药了，就是这个包不知道怎么开。"那个人从恶魔马身上的布袋里翻出两只灰黑色的盒子，但是不论如何都找不到开口，把手上的密码锁也只是被当做装饰来对待了。拿剑的男人说道："先带上，等用的时候再打开也不迟。伙计们，赶快把这俩人处理了！"

"别，再等一会，阿纳。这样的货色可不常见啊，而且我们也有很长一段时间没有好好享受一番了。"那人上上下下地打量着雨的脸，满眼猥亵的神情让雨感到一阵愤怒，于是他想也没想就踢了一脚。尽管这一脚没能使出多少力气，但是强度足以让那男人痛的捂住小腹，跪倒在地。周围的人见到雨开始反抗，手里的武器都不禁握得紧了些。

那个蠢材！这样是在找死！艾伦·布莱克睁大了眼睛，意欲上前去帮忙，但是拦在脖子上的剑刃让他不得不停下来。

"该死的贱人！"男人发出一声怒吼，一手捂着小腹，另一手抄手夺过奥丝路手里那把本来属于雨的匕首，直向雨的喉咙刺去。

艾伦·布莱克的心仿佛已经窜到了嗓子眼，但也正在匕首刚好快刺到雨皮肤的一瞬间，雨忽然间变成一股水流炸开了，那匕首透水而过，一下整个插入了先前禁锢着雨的男人的喉头，顿时鲜血四溅，所有人一齐惊呼出来。雨趁着任何人都没能反应过来时先瞬移到了阿纳的身后，对着他后脑勺就是狠狠地一准踢，阿纳一声都没能喊出来便头骨碎裂死亡，束缚住艾伦·布莱克的手也自然而然松下去了。艾伦·布莱克没有浪费任何时间，拿出两把左轮手枪加入战斗，瞬间内枪火声，惨叫声不绝于耳。约莫五秒后，整个世界再次清净了下来。

两人望着一地的尸体，相互对视了一下。"去他们身上搜搜，看看能不能找到点药。"艾伦·布莱克说着走上前去拾起来被从布袋里掏出的盒子，牵过恶魔马把它们放回去。当他放好东西后一回头，看见雨并没有按他说的在搜索药剂，而是用水清洗着他带血的面具。这场景好像在哪见过？艾伦·布莱克貌似想起了什么。因为现在身上没有任何的束缚，他不假思索地走向了雨，脱下面具，一把扣住了雨即将戴上面具的那只手。"？干嘛？"雨还没来得及问第二句，他的嘴忽然就被艾伦·布莱克的堵住了。

半晌，艾伦·布莱克离开了雨的嘴唇，简洁地说了一句："想你了。走吧。"随后凑回去舔了一下愣在原地的雨的嘴唇，然后转身戴上面具，就好像什么都没发生过一样。


	4. 食人树林

当他们骑着恶魔马，迈入食人树林时，已经是傍晚了，两人一路除了闲扯了一些关于战争与一些无关紧要的琐事，一路无言。几个小时前他们从每个死人人身上翻出了一支或是两支药，加起来一共不多不少正好十支。当夜色暗得只能看见恶魔马微微发亮的角和蹄子以外，两人最后决定找了棵树干比较大，蔓藤比较少的树，靠着树背躺了下来歇息。

艾伦·布莱克和雨决定轮流守夜，除了某些无害的虫子发出细细碎碎的声音以外，这片树林可以说是一片祥和。雨在他身旁已经靠着树睡着了，而正在守夜的艾伦·布莱克百般无聊地坐在靠近雨的身旁，也不知道干什么打发时间。约莫半个小时盯着对面那棵树底下不知腐烂了有多久的尸体后，艾伦·布莱克起身走到了伏在地下歇息的恶魔马身边，拿出了那两个布袋里的盒子。他身上其实只有五支药，之前他对那些人说的话当然是假的。艾伦·布莱克利用恶魔马角上发出的光，转出了盒子把手上的密码。

他回到原来的位置上坐下，从一个盒子里拿出了一个手电筒，然后把新得到的十管药插在了原来的五管后面。在电筒光照耀下，艾伦·布莱克无言地看着盒子里那十五支整齐排列的药剂，陷入了回忆。

"要是受了伤，最好在24小时以内服下一管药。第二天加倍，第三天再加倍。要是你能一路平安，那最好不过。""这种药曾卖到过外域里，也许你在路途上可以找到一些。""祝你好运，布莱克先生。"在他进入前往外域的传送门前，高桥家的父子这么跟他叮嘱道。所幸的是他运气不错，在来的路上没有收到任何皮肉伤害，还获得了一匹有无限体力的坐骑。只是回去的时候可能会有点麻烦。起初在柯托康的号令，和特种部队的帮忙下，所有外域难民一齐向地球域撤离。但是多少会有些固执的人不相信有恐怖病毒的存在，或是以任何理由拒绝去地球域的人。虽然这是他们的选择，但是爱戴外域子民的柯托康请求特种部队给那些固执的人一个后悔的机会。于是特种部队在外域离关丹丛林最近的集市里开了一个传送门，要是有人后悔了，就可以向那里进发，到地球域去避难。

艾伦·布莱克行了十一天路，在头两天的时候他能见到不少向传送门前进的人，有些是单个去的，有些是凑了三四个人去的。有的好心人会停下来告诉艾伦·布莱克走反方向了，也有些人会停下来向他问问方向或者讨点吃的。接下来，日子越是往后推，见到的人频率逐渐减少。有些时候，他会见到被丧尸袭击的人群，或者已经被感染，为了争夺药剂而自相残杀的人。遇到这些情形，艾伦·布莱克都会尽可能地能走多远走多远，避开任何一切被感染的危险。直到现在，他平安地找到了雨。艾伦·布莱克松了口气，关上了装有药剂的盒子，放回布袋里，然后打开了另一个盒子，里面装满了弹药，备用的手枪和一把小刀。他抬头望了望树林上方，透过树叶照下来的月关依然是斜的，轮到自己睡觉还有好一段时间。艾伦·布莱克拿出了一小抓子弹，在手里细细端详着。

谭雅。艾伦·布莱克在心里默念出了这个名字，然后把刻着这个名字的子弹放回盒子里。凯茜·凯奇。不错的妞，可惜品味不好。索尼娅·布雷德。天这女人就是个汉子吧。绝对零度。尚宗。空金。这个小混蛋当初害得他差点丢了饭碗。高桥武田。崔莫。丑八怪。丑八怪？艾伦·布莱克盯着那颗子弹看了一会，一时想不起来自己当初刻这颗子弹的目标是谁。约翰尼·凯奇。德沃拉。雨。

雨。他在心里多默念了一遍这个名字。他用粗糙的手指摩挲了一下自己在子弹上亲手刻出的纹路，抬头想了想，然后拿出那把弹夹空空的备用手枪，把这颗子弹填了进去。随后艾伦·布莱克侧头过去看了看他身边安然睡去的雨，在面具底下轻笑了一下。睡觉都戴着面具，不嫌闷得慌吗。他伸出左手，轻轻地够到雨的脸侧，再小心地一推，便把对方的面具解了下来。微弱的月光透过树叶缝隙照在了雨的脸上。艾伦·布莱克看着雨的睡颜，想起了下午那些企图对雨多手多脚的人说的话，不得不再次承认这家伙真的挺美的。以前他他初次和雨交识，事后他只认为他是喝多了神志不清，就算对方是个尚宗那样的老头子他没准也会觉得是个正点。可是第二次他与雨偶然相见时，或者有时和雨一块去那小破旅店鬼混时，在雨摘下面具后他都必须承认：这样漂亮的人实在是太少见了。

艾伦·布莱克重新把注意力回到了手里的子弹上。吉塔娜。这朵鲜花插在牛粪上了，不过反正这颗子弹也用不上了。高桥剑师。无聊的君子，而且不懂得珍惜。耳麦克。可怜的生物，永远得不到自己想要的。蝎子。卡诺。

艾伦·布莱克一一把子弹掷回盒子里，手里只剩下一枚了。

我。他慢慢地摸着每一笔每一划。我。

我。

艾伦·布莱克拿起了先前那支备用手枪，把这颗子弹推入了空槽。

"我的面具呢？"

毫无防备的艾伦·布莱克被吓了一跳，侧脸一看，雨睡眼惺忪地看着自己的眼睛。"我的面具呢，牛仔。"他又问了一次。艾伦·布莱克把手里的面具甩在雨的脸上，把手枪放回盒子里关上，说："你醒了再好不过，轮到你守夜了。"他自顾自地起立，把两盒物品放回了布袋里，然后选了个舒服的姿势，把帽子盖脸上睡去了。

雨揉了揉眼睛，把面具戴好，然后坐在原地发愣。他转头看看艾伦·布莱克，又看看在地上小憩，但是两只眼睛睁得明亮的恶魔马。这时他完全可以拿出匕首以迅雷不及掩耳之速抹了身边人的脖子，然后骑着恶魔马独自到艾伦·布莱克之前说过的集市。这样的话就算他不小心受伤，便有更多的药剂供他使用了。

但是他又不打算这么做。就像自己以前与艾伦·布莱克在一起时一样，他有无数个好机会可以一下子把他扭了脖子，切开颈动脉，或者活活淹死，可他全放弃了。雨至今还没搞明白为什么他没那么做，也正是因为这样，他才没有现在就对艾伦·布莱克下毒手。这是怎么回事？任性？大意？他不晓得。无所事事，于是他就盯着自己正对面那个不知腐烂了有多久的尸体，发呆。

大概一年前那次叛军突袭，要是美琳娜慢了一步的话，自己就早已变成这个混蛋的枪下鬼了，最后没准就变得和对面那位兄弟，还是姐们一样了。这混蛋干的是是赏金猎人行业，只要钱够，他就杀谁。不，准确来说，只要钱够，他什么都做。他想起了艾伦·布莱克前来救自己的一大原因是因为自己这个两百万的身价。耳麦克的威胁绝对是其次。记起特种部队需要自己的原因是因为他神之子的身份，雨又得意了一把。嘿，能去向太初神申诉，拯救整个外域的人呢？美琳娜？死了。柯奥托？死了。吉塔娜？死了。不来仇…

不来仇。雨忽然觉得有点不对劲。

然后他也听见了不对劲的声音。

雨一直都很相信自己的知觉，他仔细地辨认声音来源，一边晃了晃艾伦·布莱克："有东西。"

艾伦·布莱克没有多说，他戴好帽子，从左枪套里摸出枪，轻轻地转了一下弹夹。雨放慢呼吸，集中精神，然后说道："四个。不对，五个。从右边。"

艾伦·布莱克不知道雨是怎么知道的，但是他无暇去管，因为右边真的有人形在靠近，看着那些别扭的行走姿势就知道不是活的。因为光线昏暗，雨拿出了自己随身携带的匕首。这时候已经顾不了那么多了，脏就脏一点吧。他想到。

当那些东西意识到对面真的有活物的时候，它们不仅兴奋地一颤，脚步由缓慢地拖曳变成歪歪扭扭的小跑。特别是其中一个披头散发的，那僵尸喘着粗气，看起来比它的任何一个同伴都要兴奋，脚步愈加变快了。雨咽了口口水，他不是很确认刚刚是不是在月光下看见了那个疯狂前进的僵尸缺了一只右手。

恶魔马忽然摇了摇头站起来，喘了一口气，频繁震动的地面让它很不高兴。雨和艾伦·布莱克回头看了一下恶魔马，然后相互对视了一秒钟，两人立即不约而同地收好武器，艾伦·布莱克让雨先跨上恶魔马，自己坐在后面，双腿一夹，指挥恶魔马立即跑远。但是雨又强制勒住马脖子，阻止它跑太快。"你他妈想干什么？！"艾伦·布莱克急的爆了句粗口。"食人树林这个名字不是白来的！"雨吼了回去。"树会在你那可笑的披风随风飘扬的时候咬住它，把你直接从快马上扯下来—或者我们要是碰到任何一根蔓藤，下场就在上面！"

艾伦·布莱克抬头一看，看见树上的蔓藤缠着几个人的脖子，这些人看起来全身的精力营养全被树木给吸干。"那你说怎么办，那么暗我是射不准的！"他又大喊了一声，身后的僵尸越逼越近。"喂树！"雨指挥马向右跑去。那只披头散发的僵尸双臂乱舞狂冲过来，嗓子里凄厉的嘶吼着什么，眼看就要赶上恶魔马了。艾伦·布莱克右手揽住雨的腰，另一手拿出手枪转过身去，刚扣下扳机时，忽然那只僵尸一脚踢到树根上摔倒在地，这颗子弹顿时就放了个空。"该死！"艾伦·布莱克怒骂一声，眼看着践踏着同伴躯体的两个僵尸一前一后跌跌撞撞地赶了上来，他又心急地放了一枪，但恶魔马围着一棵树打了个转，这回依然是什么都没命中。"别急。"雨忽然勒住了恶魔马说道，接着递给了艾伦·布莱克那两只装着盒子的布袋。"马腿！"

立时艾伦·布莱克明白了雨的用意，在第一只僵尸一下朝他的后背扑将上来时，艾伦·布莱克用手里的包裹用力地敲了一下马腿。恶魔马条件反射地把后腿往后一蹬，半空中的僵尸立时就被踹到了后面的树嘴里。僵尸还没来得及挣扎，树嘴便开始一张一合地咀嚼它的猎物，在僵尸终于被树嘴铡成两截时，尸体的下半身已经被磨得皮开肉绽，破烂不堪，而留在树嘴里的上半身依然在被咀嚼着。

当两人还准备用同样的法子来照顾落在后头的第二只僵尸时忽然恶魔马正前方又窜出来一只僵尸，张大了嘴巴，气势汹汹地扑来。两人被吓了一大跳，可是就着他们受惊的时间，僵尸已经冲到恶魔马面前了。僵尸把十根被骨刺刺破的手指插进了恶魔马的脖颈里，张口就对着恶魔马的脸咬了下去。可是这用劲一咬一下崩掉了僵尸自己好几颗牙，原来这只恶魔马的脸上一点皮肉都早已不剩，僵尸倒是把自己的牙全嗑恶魔马坚硬的头骨上了。恶魔马被触怒，低头一口咬住了僵尸的脑袋死命甩扯，直至最后僵尸的整个躯体飞了出去，只留下那颗脑袋在恶魔马嘴里，被恶魔马一口咬碎。

雨惊魂未定地看着地上碎成一团的头骨，身后忽然又传来了一声枪响，让雨紧张的全身猛然一抖。"你能不能消停会！"他捂着胸口使劲喘着气，若不是戴着面具，也许他口水都会飙到艾伦·布莱克脸上。"亏你还想消停！"艾伦·布莱克也喊了回去，语气里满是愤怒，但是雨感到了他揽住自己腰的那只手满是冷汗，而且有些发抖。 "赶紧走。"艾伦·布莱克说道，在身后那只僵尸颤颤巍巍地立起来时，在它脑门上又补了一枪。

雨点了点头，让恶魔马往后退了几步，在先前那只被子弹放倒的僵尸身上多践踏了几脚，却没让恶魔马继续走去哪，只是待在了原地。远处树上的蔓藤上好像吊了个新猎物，雨翻身下了马，却没站稳，一下跪在了地上。"我去看看。"雨强制让自己软下去的脚跟硬回去，慢慢走向远处那颗树。艾伦·布莱克一言不发，督促恶魔马赶快跟上。

雨来到那棵树下时，他看见了在上面不停嘶吼，手脚乱舞但是反而被越缠越紧的僵尸，松了口气，在地上一屁股坐了下来，心还在突突地跳。毫无疑问，这些人都是白天那些人，他们死后，几个人血液和那个已经被感染的姑娘的融合在了一起，病毒就将他们一并感染了。他做了个深呼吸，然后静静地看着马上的艾伦·布莱克，对方也静静地看回他。"我们会成功的。"艾伦·布莱克说道。

他点了点头，但忽然又觉得环境有点不对劲。雨赶紧从地上站了起来。我们…刚刚明明把它们全干掉了才对呀…

一。被喂树的那个。

二。被恶魔马咬了脑袋。

三。被艾伦·布莱克枪杀。

四。吊在正上方。

五…

雨还没反应回来，一直披头散发的僵尸不知从哪里跳出来一下把雨扑倒在地上，满是血丝的黄色眼珠子死死地锁着雨的眼睛。艾伦·布莱克见状赶紧下马，拿着手枪对准袭击者，但是它和雨在地上不停地乱动，自己没准一不小心就会崩掉雨的大脑袋瓜子。大约像五个小时那么长的五秒钟过后，雨一脚把那只僵尸从身上踹开，从双手里发射两条极强的水柱射向那僵尸的脑袋，僵尸被强力的水流冲的不住后退，然后又一下向后摔去。一棵树精准地咬住了僵尸的胳膊，但是那东西不停地挣扎，最后竟然扯烂了那只手臂再次向雨冲来—

呯！

子弹的出膛的巨响划破了树林的夜空，眼前最后一只僵尸倒在了地上，再也没有爬起来。

一阵风吹进了树林，树叶被风的手指拨了开来，月光洒在了树林大地上。

两人，一畜，四具尸体，一个吊死鬼，一动不动。

短暂的沉默后，艾伦·布莱克走上前去搭上了雨的肩膀："走吧。"

雨没有动。

"Hello？"艾伦·布莱克再拍了拍雨的肩膀。这家伙该不会被吓傻了吧？

雨慢慢地转过头，眼眶发黑，脸上的表情苍白可怖。

"有的人活着，但是已经死了。有的人死了，但是还活着。"雨一字一句地说道，举起了自己带有僵尸血迹的右手，艾伦·布莱克可以在月光下清楚地看见一个血洞。"我现在是哪一种？"随后他的手往下一落，惨然一笑。


	5. 突袭

不仅仅是恐惧，艾伦·布莱克听到更多的是绝望。这让他感到有点不适。

眼前的这个男人一直以来在他面前几乎是个天不怕地不怕的角色—至少是在他面前总会死要面子地逞强。艾伦·布莱克定定地站在那，不知道该说什么好。

"杵在那干什么，要见证一下从人到怪物的全过程吗？"雨的嗓音有点嘶哑，随后好像注意到了赏金猎人眼里的不适。"干嘛那种眼神？又不是你被感染了。"

"走吧。"艾伦·布莱克说道，就像他以前叫雨上马离开时的语气，风轻云淡。"那么永别了，布莱克先生。"雨转过头去，不再看向对方。艾伦·布莱克说道："是叫你走。一起走。"

雨顿时回头像看傻子一样，不，应该说是像傻子一样看着艾伦·布莱克，爆发出一阵狂笑："走？你让我走？你还让我和你走？？"他伸出淌血的右手，在半空中停了一下，之后换成完好的左手重重地拍了两下艾伦·布莱克的肩头，突然一下抓住了艾伦·布莱克的头发，把他硬扯到自己面前："你是他吗？你真的是柯托康的手下亲兵，那个艾伦·布莱克吗？！那个死板脸可是不会讲那么好笑的笑话的啊！"他两眼发红，疯也似地狂笑着，还拉着艾伦·布莱克的头发用力地抖了抖，完全不顾对方疼痛的表情，把帽子从赏金猎人的头上给摇了下来。

原来艾伦·布莱克还在筹划着该怎么先让雨打起精神时，自己就莫名其妙地被扯了头发。此时雨努力给自己保持的形象（虽然没什么用）早已飞到了九霄云外，现在的他除了表面上的文明与虚荣，已经和一个野人大径相庭。艾伦·布莱克忍无可忍，从枪套里拿出左轮手枪，然后…

呯！

子弹出膛和划破空气的声音在雨的大脑里回荡，随后他感觉整个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。艾伦·布莱克把枪管靠在了雨的脑门旁开了一枪，事实证明这一生巨响成功让这疯子安静下来了。艾伦·布莱克把雨抓着自己头发的左手撇开，然后对着对方那一片空白的脸就是一记狠狠地左勾拳。雨毫无防备，一下便倒在了地上。

"那么急着寻死干什么。"艾伦·布莱克揉了揉被扯痛的头皮，随手把左轮手枪里的空弹壳全部倒了个干净。"你不是还没死吗。"他回过身去，取下了恶魔马背上的包袱，旋出密码，打开了一个盒子。

"你应该杀了我。"雨颓然说道。"至少让我死的像个人。而不是像那些东西。"

"我说了，不用急着寻死。"艾伦·布莱克居然笑了一声，当雨有些愤怒地抬起头看着赏金猎人时，对方一手拿着医用纱布和一小个玻璃瓶，另一手顺手地解下了他的面具。"我们还有好长一段路要走。"艾伦·布莱克拔开玻璃瓶塞，捏着雨的脸颊把一整瓶药剂全灌了下去，然后给雨受了伤的右手包扎。一股难闻的药水灌进雨的口腔时他才反应过来，他们身上还带有十五支救命用的药剂。"刚刚给你灌下去的那玩意只能让你多活一会。想继续活下去的话就最好给我活着赶路。"

不然那两百万就打水漂了。雨心里想着。话说之前实在是太荒谬了，没想到意识到自己病毒居然让自己那么失态。雨顿时觉得自己颜面无存，此刻心里只期望艾伦·布莱克没有把他之前那失魂落魄的模样放在心上。艾伦·布莱克环顾了一下四周，发现先前慌不择路，现在已经到了树林里一个完全陌生的角落，已经认不出原本回去的路了。"…操，没路了。"祸不单行。

"不要紧。恰巧的是，我认得这条路。"雨站起身来戴好面具，回复成了从前的雨，只是脸上多了一份不乐。"从这里开始向南面进发，用半天的时间可以走出树林，一天加一个早上时间到伊甸国，然后再到绍康的皇宫…最后再走三天路就到，关丹森林旁的集市了。"

雨说的挺轻松，但是艾伦·布莱克明白要走出伊甸国和绍康的皇宫用的时间不知嘴上说的那么轻巧。

"有确切点的时间吗？"

"大概要…十四天。"

"那现在就赶路。"

艾伦·布莱克把雨推上了马，自己坐在后头。他从后面抓住了雨的右手握了一握，换来了雨一声疼痛地嘶声。"抱歉。我只想提醒你要是你的骨头插破手指了，把你的手指插马脖子里然后告诉我。我保证给你个痛快的。"

雨翻了一个白眼："噢，那真是多谢你了。"

"不用。"艾伦·布莱克回答。看着雨指挥着恶魔马前进。天知道在这么黑的地方他到底是怎么认路的，但是既然这家伙要活下去，就不会有胆量乱走一气。"雨…"他突然说道，右手握住了雨的右手，不过这回是故意的。雨被挤压得龇牙咧嘴，心里暗骂了一句后咬着牙关问："啊？"

"雨。"艾伦·布莱克又说了一遍，语气坚决了一些。"给我保证，活着到地球域去。别做傻事。"

不就是个两百万么，好像身后这人是他妈一样。不过要是他真没能活下去，死前想象一下耳麦克挖出那混蛋眼珠子的情形也是蛮不错的。不，我不会死的。但是这又不是等于答应了那个混蛋了吗。于是他答道："也许吧。"

"那我就当你同意了。"

"我从不随便发誓。有水吗？"

"你不是可以自生产水吗？"

"那不一样，水魔法是喝不了的。"

* * *

第二天傍晚，伊甸国边境。

艾伦·布莱克让雨催马快跑，至少以先前两倍的速度前行。反正恶魔马不会疲劳，每多争取的一分一秒都有可能增加雨的存活率。一路上雨感觉自己的肌肉开始逐渐地疲软下去，有些时候他们停下来舒展一下四肢，雨全身的骨骼发出的咔咔声让他自己都觉得不寒而栗。当他们终于到达城墙脚下时，雨看起来已经筋疲力竭了。艾伦·布莱克拆开雨手上的绷带，被僵尸戳出来的血窟窿已经变成了黑蓝色，周围的肌肤溃烂开来。"不疼了。也不知道是不是件好事。"赏金猎人紧锁的眉头，里面包含的是担心，是忧虑，雨全然不知。

"我说你，至于吗。"艾伦·布莱克一脸严肃认真的表情让雨实在想笑。"不就是几个钱吗，瞧你成了什么样子。"

"你真当我只为那点破钱吗。"艾伦·布莱克愤愤地说道，把雨胸口上的绷带也给拆开来。原本应该早已愈合结痂的伤口此时也开始软了下来，血液呈现出紫红色。"你不能活着回去，我的好日子也到头了。有一只表面上心平气和，内心已盘算好上万种刑罚方式的木乃伊说：'吾等乃万千将士，汝却孤身一人，你大限已到。'云云。" 他扯了一把新绷带，替雨包扎了胸口和手，没有继续说下去。

艾伦·布莱克从没去过伊甸国，他一直以为这是外域里最阔绰的国家，高楼大房，绫罗绸缎，富丽堂皇，好山好水好无聊。然而在他和雨进入城墙的另一边时，一切倒又有点出乎意料。不说高楼大房，放眼望去，整个大地上到处都是一片焦黑，废墟烂瓦间还窝着一些碳状尸体，仿佛被轻轻一碰就会碎成泥沙。"所以…你的故乡就是这样的？"艾伦·布莱克调笑道，另外一边却有点担心雨会不会因为整一片地域被焚尽而找不着路。

雨答道："不曾是。但人一直都是。"他语气里略带讥讽，指挥着马向前走去。"我少说在这里住了五千年，就算整座伊甸国都烧成灰了我也识路。"只是…只是别整座伊甸国真都给烧了。昔日金碧辉煌的伊甸国被毁于一旦，艾伦·布莱克想也不用想就知道肯定是自负的伊甸人们以自己是"神的后裔"为由守在这里，不愿意去地球域去过上任何一会平庸的生活。等大敌降至时才意识到严重性，那点微乎其微的魔法根本帮不了什么忙，自作聪明的放了一把火，最后就成了现在这样子。那个笨蛋从前还梦想在伊甸国称王，来亲手治一治这些迂腐的愚民，没想到这些愚民的迂腐竟然让伊甸国不知多少个元年的辉煌在一场意外里灰飞烟灭。

"你有见到不来仇吗？"雨突然问道。

"不来仇？谁来着？"

"就是那个身宽体胖的大胡子酒鬼。好像是雷神的朋友。"

"噢，他在特种部队里，活的好好的。怎么？"

雨摇了摇头，没有续下这个话头。"我累了。"他说道。

一滩水顺着马身流到了地上，然后再化成人形。雨也不顾肮脏的大地会弄脏他一直细心珍爱的衣服，径直坐下来歇息。

艾伦·布莱克默默地拿出了盒子放在雨的面前，说道："密码是383-843-800。半夜一到你就自己起来吃药，别叫醒我。虽然今天药量要加倍，鉴于时间来说你还是省着点吧。"雨说："你最近怎么了？这么好心是会害死你的。"说着，他把两只无力的手伏在了艾伦·布莱克的脸颊两侧，继续道："密码我也知道了。半夜我起来就这样一扭，然后远走高飞，拿着你的尸体去喂僵尸—我现在也可以这么做，只可惜没力气了。"

"这不是因为你没睡好，是因为你感染了。而且你只会越变越弱，到时候连喝药的力气都不会有了。"这完全是艾伦·布莱克信口胡诌，把雨的傲气压下去一直是他的人生一大乐趣。只是这回，这个人貌似是真没力气摆出一个生气的表情，更不用说跟激烈的辩驳了。"万一我有呢？"雨说道，手用了用力，但是对于艾伦·布莱克来说这比面部肌肉按摩强不到哪去。"你不会的。少说废话，留多点精力指挥马吧，如果今晚你不想睡在碳床上的话。"

雨点了点头。艾伦·布莱克帮雨上了马，两人在黄昏下渐渐远去。

* * *

离走出伊甸国还有大约三小时的路。

雨的身体越来越弱，稍微催马快跑上两小时都可以让他几欲晕去。这四天以来雨每天都有按时服药，但是他的身体恶化速度依然没有任何减弱。一卷绷带已经用完了一大半，因为雨手上和胸口上的伤口溃烂得越来越严重，艾伦·布莱克今天破例让他喝了三支药。伊甸国里的僵尸寥寥无几，也许是因为被饿的太久的缘故，就算是见到久违了的食物，也没有更多力气去追逐了。通常艾伦·布莱克会选择直接无视，心情好些后就一枪打死。

新弄来的药已经被雨喝掉了六支。加上原来剩下的四支，还剩下八支。艾伦·布莱克在床上看着盒子里静静卧着的八个小瓶子。雨坐在地上，无聊地把玩着这家民户遗留下的一堆刀具，拿出自己的匕首把每个刀柄都削掉一些，然后对着房间对面的照片玩起了飞刀。艾伦·布莱克收好了盒子，问道："不睡吗？"

"睡不着。"雨回答，把手里的一柄刀扔了出去，从刀刃至柄没入墙里。"痛。"说着指了指自己右小臂和胸口。艾伦·布莱克看了看那近乎是嵌在墙里的刀子，说："你不像有那么痛。还挺有劲的。"雨懒洋洋地反驳道："这用的不是蛮力，是技巧。而且谁知道我这一觉睡下去了，还能不能醒来？你睡吧。"艾伦·布莱克笑道："我睡了后好让你半夜起来啃我脑袋？"

这回雨没有回答，连半点声音都没有。艾伦·布莱克看去，他居然就直接睡着了，身旁还有散落一地的刀具。艾伦·布莱克无语地看着他，最后决定下床把刀子收走，然后往雨身上铺了层薄被，也回床上安寝去了。

* * *

离开伊甸国的第五个小时。

艾伦·布莱克把雨和恶魔马留在了路上的一条小溪旁，把一个包裹甩在雨的面前。雨稍稍掀开包袱一看，里面装的是几十把明晃晃的刀子。"遇到什么不测的话，靠这些自保吧。当然要是你喊得够大声的话，我没准会听见。"无视掉了雨白了他的一眼，他把恶魔马拴在了雨倚着的的一棵树上，随后动身去找一些野味来补充补充干粮。天空上乌云密布，想是不久后就要下大雨了。空气里早已充满了泥土的清新气息，大地散出来的热量让艾伦·布莱克感到阵阵暖意。

远处传来了一些飞禽的叫声。艾伦·布莱克抬起头来，看见那些鸟儿们的飞行姿势和自己从前见到的鸟没什么两样，确定它们是活着的后，他举枪射下来了两只。两只鸟双双坠入远处的几棵树后。希望不要挂在树上或者被哪个程咬金给先吃了。抱着这样的心理，艾伦·布莱克朝鸟的坠落处行去。但偏偏命运就好象在和他作对一样，在他到达那棵树的时候，有一只鸟高高地挂在了树枝顶上，另一只不知去向。艾伦·布莱克再低头看了看地面，然后看见一个蹲在地上，身上挂着黑袍子的人（艾伦·布莱克没见过僵尸蹲着过，所以就默认这是人了）。他走的进了一些，看见这个人手上的动作和周边落下来的羽毛，便知道这人正在生啖他刚射下来的鸟了。艾伦·布莱克叹了口气，说道："劳驾，这是我打下来的。请把我的猎物还给我。"

穿黑袍子的人全身一颤，手里的动作也停了下来。几秒后，一个诡异，微弱的女声缓缓传出来："在…我们好久都没有吃到过一顿饭了，实在对不住…"

这是他熟悉的声线。尽管一时想不起这是谁，重要的是这让艾伦·布莱克感到了不安，他条件反射地把手放在了枪套上。

"我们严重缺乏营养，真的快撑不下去了。这位先生，请帮个忙吧…"眼前的人慢慢地站了起来，艾伦·布莱克赶紧往后退了两步，依然没有想起来这人是谁。忽然间一个影子在他脑海里一闪而过，他还没来得及确认，那人忽然转过身来，一团红色的东西迅速朝他飞了过来。艾伦·布莱克赶紧向一旁闪去，那团红色的东西一下把他的帽子打到了树上然后炸裂开来，一大群蝇虫顿时围着那顶帽子团团地飞舞转圈起来。

一声闷雷在空气中响起，风起了，蝇虫和帽子顿时被吹的老远。艾伦·布莱克转头一看攻击他的人，攻击他的人也看着他，两人同时吃了一惊。

"久违了，艾伦·布莱克…"

"…德沃拉！你应该已经死了…！"没想到这个罪魁祸首竟然没死透，更倒霉的是还偏偏自己撞上了。

德沃拉缓缓地说道："当在下在洞穴里奄奄一息时，在下的士兵舍命救了在下，在下才免了烈火焚身的灾祸。在下被送到陆地后，万物具死，难保一餐。在下的孩子们沦落到去食他人死尸，更有甚者居然开始吞噬自己幼小的同胞…为了在下孩子们的营养，请布莱克先生牺牲一下吧！"锋利的触角突然向艾伦·布莱克刺来，但是由于力气不足而少了她平时一半的凌厉，被艾伦·布莱克一下躲了开来。艾伦·布莱克在地上打了个滚，然后立起身来拔出双枪，德沃拉见识过这些地球域武器的厉害，立刻抽出另外两只触角，咔咔两声把双枪给拍飞。

一两滴雨点飘在了艾伦·布莱克的脸上。他转过头去瞟了一眼他的左轮手枪，发现根本没有能把它们捡回来的可能性，然后再看了看一脸狞笑的德沃拉，一大群皮瘪了下去的各色虫子从她张开了的腹部爬了出来，有些干脆直接掉在了地上，不知道是饿坏了还是因为早变成了丧尸。"你可以现在去捡你的武器。至于是你跑得快，还是在下的孩子们跑得快，就得看你了。在下数到三。"

艾伦·布莱克没有多说一个字，他的左手重新放回了腰间的空枪套上，等待着时机来临。"一。"德沃拉叫着，肚子里的虫子依然如潮水一般源源不断地涌出来，密密麻麻少说也有几百只。"二。"

风越刮越猛，在德沃拉刚张嘴准备说一个"三"时，挂在树上的死鸟被狂风吹了下来，一下拍在德沃拉的背上。德沃拉心中一惊，一回头看去，可是后面哪有一个人？她这一分心恰好被艾伦·布莱克抓到了空隙，他从腰带上取下来三个散沙手榴弹用力向德沃拉和虫群们掷去。三个手榴弹一接触到地面便发出三声巨响爆炸开来，黄沙和碎玻璃片一下子蒙住了德沃拉的和虫群的视线，可是没过三秒黄沙便被狂吹散，豆大的雨点从天上劈头盖脸地打了下来。

德沃拉双眼看不见东西，不敢贸然行事，于是立刻对虫群下令冲锋。上百只大大小小的虫子，有地上走的有天上飞的，瞬时向艾伦·布莱克冲去。该死！他赶紧拉下右腰间另外三颗手榴弹向后扔去，然后继续使出全力逃跑。倾盆大雨随着狂风直往艾伦·布莱克脸上吹，他即看不清路也被狂风减慢了速度，而地上的虫群已经以超人的速度与力量追了上来。

四只虫子迅速地爬上了他的身体，艾伦·布莱克并不停步，刚打算顺手把虫子从身上撇掉时，忽然腿被一个硬物狠狠击中，顿时整个人就翻倒在地。艾伦·布莱克赶紧转过身，条件反射地去抽枪，但是一下子摸了个空。德沃拉看着在地上的猎物，走进了一步，一根触角狠狠的刺进了艾伦·布莱克的小腹，痛得他失声惨叫了出来。德沃拉笑道："在你死去之前，我们将享受你的垂死挣扎。"说着把还埋在艾伦·布莱克体内的触角转了两转，艾伦·布莱克努力咬紧了牙关，冷汗一丝一丝地冒了出来，融入了雨水中。虫群不失时机地纷纷爬上了艾伦·布莱克的身体开始啃食他的皮肤，他湿淋淋的头发盖住了他的双眼，他的视线一点一点模糊了下去。

艾伦·布莱克依稀感到了大地的震动，地面的震动声告诉他来人正朝着他们的方向前进，他脑海里立刻浮现了一人和一畜。他不确定是不是自己活不长了所以出现了幻觉，但是万一是真的，他就要永远错过这次机会了。他拼着全身最后一点力气，大喊出来："快走！你这蠢货快走！"

德沃拉又转了转她的触角，黑暗一瞬间覆盖了艾伦·布莱克的眼际。在他最后一点意识完全消失前，他听见的是恶魔马的嘶鸣，雨的喊声，和无休无止的雨声。

又是一声雷响，艾伦·布莱克什么也感觉不到了。


	6. 身孕

上千只饥肠辘辘的丧尸朝着艾伦·布莱克前进而来，而艾伦·布莱克所能做的只是不停地朝着它们的脑门发射，可是这些数量实在是太多了。当他的手里的子弹都尽数都用完后，他丢掉了双枪，开始挥舞着那把塔卡坦骨刃，把任何一只妄图靠近他的丧尸的脑袋给削下来。已然数不清他诛戮了多少丧尸，身上溅了多少恶心的体液，艾伦·布莱克知道他必死无疑，但他依然把骨刃捅向他们的脑袋。他为什么没有逃走，他不知道。他为什么还在硬拼而不是顺从地接受接受死亡，他也不知道。他在心里慢慢地琢磨着这两个疑问，一边继续操纵着早已发酸的胳膊握紧那把开始变钝的骨刃。最后，艾伦·布莱克支持不下去了，手里的骨刃一下短成了两截。他手里什么武器也不剩了。很快他被丧尸群推翻在地。

一只浑身都是污秽，还帮有一些绷带的僵尸首先走了上来，他栗色的眼睛像是被蒙上了几个月的尘土，黯然无光；胸口上的腐肉早已脱落，让人可以看见里面一颗已经死掉了的心脏。艾伦·布莱克用力地挣脱了一只拉着他手的僵尸，然后把手伸到腰间的枪套处，忽然意识到他的枪已经扔了。出乎意料的是，他还是摸到了一把，而且里面有两枚子弹。对于这样数量庞大的丧尸，艾伦·布莱克这回已经不抱任何希望了。一丝雨后清新空气的味道窜进了他的鼻子，他举起了枪对准了自己的太阳穴，然后扣下了扳机。

他听见了枪响声。他看见了血液的飞溅。但是死的人却不是他。那只在艾伦·布莱克面前蹲下身来的僵尸胸口的心脏炸裂，下颚被击碎，最后头顶被穿了个洞。僵尸立时间倒了下来，两只满是阴霾的栗色眼睛却一动不动地盯着艾伦·布莱克的眼睛，猩红的血液从三个伤处淌出来，染红了大地。赏金猎人这时才看清，这只僵尸是雨。尸变后的他皮肤冷硬如墓碑，那些华贵的衣衫变得肮脏不堪，就连他身上的金子装饰品也失去了光彩。

艾伦·布莱克霎时间明白了些什么。

枪里还剩下一发子弹，他十分清楚上面刻着什么。

身体处处流血的丧尸雨忽然间死而复生，缓缓地向艾伦·布莱克爬来。艾伦·布莱克用尽最后一点力气把枪远远地扔掉了，然后凝视着雨那对早已死去的眼睛，等待他爬上前来咬碎自己的喉咙。出乎意料的是，雨没有上来像其他丧尸一样享用他的猎物，而是朝着艾伦·布莱克扔枪的方向爬去。周围的僵尸一拥而上，把他团团围住，开始对着他裸露的胳膊下口，艾伦·布莱克可以感到皮肉被撕扯下来的疼痛，但是却喊不出来，也晕不过去。

突然间，看见了远处的雨。脸上早已被他自己的鲜血覆盖，胸口里破裂的心脏依然在流出鲜艳的红色。他手里拿着艾伦·布莱克的枪，缓缓举起，然后对准了自己的太阳穴，扣下了扳机。

一声子弹破膛而出的巨响后，艾伦·布莱克堕入了黑暗里。

* * *

"…醒醒？"

"布莱克？"

"艾伦？"

天旋地转，艾伦·布莱克睁开了他沉重的眼皮，模糊的视线迟迟没有清晰，但是他隐约嗅到的一些新鲜空气的味道，告诉他眼前的人不是别人，就是雨本人；身上的痛感和沉重的头告诉他他还活着。"…雨？"他迟疑地问道，视线渐渐清晰了起来。他立刻看了看雨的胸口，发现上面只大了一圈绷带，并不是被挖空了的；雨的双眼疲劳，但是依然带有着点活人的神采。他原本完好的左肩上多了两圈绷带。

接着艾伦·布莱克发现他的左手紧紧的攥着雨的右手，而且因为太过用力把他右手上的绷带给拉下来了一些，露出已经烂掉了的手指。他努力回忆着，记忆里的他在暴雨中被成百上千的虫子咀嚼他的躯体，德沃拉的锐刺扎进了他的腹部，然后就昏过去了。他问道："我们在哪？"

"已经进入绍康的皇宫了。"雨回答道。"可以放开了吗？"

这时艾伦·布莱克才发现自己还尴尬地拉着雨手上的绷带，但是一个微小的收手动作却一下扯痛了他整条胳膊。虫群在他的胳膊上留下了大大小小，或深或浅的坑洞，伤口已经微微发蓝，要是腐烂开来的话不知道会有多恶心恐怖。于是艾伦·布莱克又努力想坐起来，可又差点从雨的大腿上滚下去。雨拽了拽恶魔马让它停下，然后扶着他坐了起来。艾伦·布莱克这才发现他正坐在雨的大腿上，随后小腹传来了一阵剧痛让他攥紧了拳头，冷汗又从额头上渗漏出来。"德沃拉呢？"艾伦布莱克问道，想伸手去捂住小腹，但是胳膊上的疼痛又警告着他不要乱动，小腹的疼痛却又叫嚣着要那只手来缓和一下它的疼痛。

"焦了。全在这畜生的肚子里了。我还赔上了这只手。"他把右胳膊上本来就被艾伦·布莱克拽松的绷带一圈一圈地解下来，上面已经没有一处完好的皮肤了，坑坑洼洼的伤口逐渐变成一片肉糊，简直更像沼泽地的烂泥一样。从上面还没完全消逝的痕迹里看出来，雨的胳膊明显就是被德沃拉的酸液给喷射的，还有好几处被虫子咬烂的缺口，还有一片肉悬挂在上面，说什么也不可能接回去了。一股无名火忽然冲上了艾伦·布莱克的头，使他的声音陡然间放大了："我跟你说过不要做傻事。"

"你这不活下来了，发什么神经。况且我也没有跟你保证什么雨没好气地回答，白了他一眼，随后岔开了话题："现在有一个坏消息和一个好消息，你选吧。"

艾伦·布莱克回答："先让我下来，再慢慢听你废话也不迟。"声音的愠怒依然没消，也没等雨发话，他便自行从雨的腿上跳了下去，可就在那一刹那他的小腹又是一阵疼痛，他一下趴倒在地，整个人蜷缩成一团，不省人事。雨叹了口气，拍了拍恶魔马示意让它跪下，然后走下马来，上前去把倒在地上的艾伦·布莱克给扶坐起来。"先听哪个？"他嘴上仍挂着这个问题，语气里带着一份玩味。这个时候居然还笑得出来，艾伦·布莱克实在是佩服这家伙的乐观或傻劲。"告诉我好的。"他捂着腹部说道。

雨脸上的笑容似乎扩大了一分，是那种让艾伦·布莱克恨不得把手榴弹直接糊在他脸上的那种笑，尽管他身上已经没有手榴弹了。况且就算有，他估计也没有那个力气了。 "好消息是，你怀孕了。"

好吧，就算他的胳膊实在疼的难受，他还是努力抬起了右手给了雨的胸口一拳，雨吃痛地弯下了身子，但是嘴里仍在笑着。"坏消息呢？"艾伦·布莱克发誓要是这混蛋再来消遣他的话他一定要再补一拳。

"坏消息是，不是我的。"雨故意带上了些沮丧的眼神接下了艾伦·布莱克抡过来的拳头，继续道："是德沃拉的。"

这一惊非同小可，艾伦·布莱克还没来得及说什么，小腹忽然又疼痛起来。"呐，我没骗你吧，小心别动了胎气。"雨把自己的手轻轻放在艾伦·布莱克捂着肚子的手上，含情脉脉的眼神里藏匿有不少狡黠的光芒。天啊，就算这个蠢材能活着回到地球域，他多半也不会是个正常人了。他当即把雨的手给甩开。"上马吧，公主。就算不是我的，我也会一样疼爱你们两个的。"随后雨半屈膝着伸出比较完好的左手，真的像个王子迎接公主一样，换得了赏金猎人一阵恶寒。艾伦·布莱克决定还是自己站起来，但是他腹部的伤却又不允许他这么做。"公主？"雨又问了一次，依然保持着屈膝的姿势。艾伦·布莱克无奈，心里默默诅咒了雨几十次，接过了雨伸过来的手站起来后，立刻把对方的手给拍掉。说实话，有了这个蠢材的孩子与有了一个虫子孩子，艾伦·布莱克想不出哪个更糟糕些。等等不对，自己为什么会有这种想法？！他又赶紧甩了甩头，把这不可理喻的思绪抛到脑后，他可不想被这蠢材的傻劲和疯癫给牵动。

恶魔马从头到尾一直似笑非笑地看着两人，在两人到达它身边时乖乖地卧了下去，方便他们上去。艾伦·布莱克自己也不知道他是怎么从恶魔马那只剩一半肉的脸上看出表情的，他就是知道这只恶灵打心里在笑他们两个。他们跨上恶魔马，准备启程前，雨转身递给了艾伦·布莱克一件东西。

他的帽子，里面卧着两杆金色的枪和一卷不剩多少了的绷带。"我不会用这些玩意。在路上遇见丧尸的时候还是靠这个畜生帮了几个忙。不过就算我再受伤也没什么两样了。"雨叹了口气，看着艾伦·布莱克默默地接过他的帽子继续道："你昏迷了两天，为了兼顾你我就一直侧坐在马上，浪费了不少时间。我们…还有五天的路。"

五天。艾伦·布莱克不知道这时间是长是短，他看了看雨憔悴的眼，把他的面具解了下来。雨抬起了一边眉毛，语气里带有了点不快："下次你要我脱掉面具，劳烦说一声行吗？太无礼了。"艾伦·布莱克没有理他，注意力只放在了对方的脸上。雨的眼眶凹了下去，脸皮上可以看见蓝色的血管，原本粉色的嘴唇也变成了暗蓝色。数秒后，雨一言不发地把他手里的面具拿了回来，指挥马向前走去。

为什么在自己被虫群攻击的时候，带伤的他会上来和德沃拉拼死搏斗？要是他当初把自己丢在那，带上剩下的物资离开还一了百了，而且更符合这笨蛋的作风一点。这疑问艾伦·布莱克始终没问出口，因为他知道答案肯定是一个白眼和一句"那么想死"。他主要想知道雨到底是怎么想的，而且他很清楚雨绝对不会说出来，而自己此时也推断不出个所以然来。

又是一路无言。艾伦·布莱克给自己缠好绷带，给枪上膛了后，开始打量绍康的皇宫来。

自从绍康被歼灭后，美琳娜下令重建整座皇宫。但是重建还没完成，她就被柯托康踢下了台。随后柯托康下令拆掉整座皇宫，要把这里建成一个小城市，只不过连皇宫里的建筑物还没拆完一半外域就全面沦陷了。他也不是没来过这里，150年前尚宗找他办事时来过一趟，在柯托康正式成为外域的新君王后，他也来过这里巡逻了一次，但是没多久后他又离开去偷懒了。

从下午到黄昏，他们骑着马无休止地走着，路上偶然会出现一些建筑工人僵尸，或快或慢，或大或小，都被艾伦·布莱克一枪命中脑门干掉。赏金猎人也不强求让马跑着前进了，因为就算雨支持的住，他自己也吃不消。有时候肚子里的幼虫还会动上一动，叫他疼的把下唇咬出了血。雨表示很愿意剖开艾伦·布莱克的肚子，把他的肠子全翻出来找虫子，但考虑到身边根本就没有任何缝合的工具或药物，艾伦·布莱克谢绝了。

"该找个地方歇歇了。难不成你想赶夜路？"前面火红的夕阳已经逐渐沉入地平线，后面的天空早已变成了一片灰蓝。"别急。"雨回答，让恶魔马继续前行下去。

很快，整座皇宫里一点光都没有了。在艾伦·布莱克快要睡着前，雨忽然用手肘推了推他："到了。好看吗？"

艾伦·布莱克抬起头，看见的是一个很高的建筑物，大门居然被安在二楼，除此以外什么也看不清。"嗯，不错。"他敷衍地回答着，打算把头靠回雨的背上继续回去睡，但雨让马停下了。"下来，跟我来。"雨说道，又是化作了一滩水流到地面上后变回人形，把马拴在了树上。"来。"他重复了一遍，然后拿了两个包袱，把艾伦·布莱克扶下了马。"我们今晚就在这里歇息。"艾伦·布莱克本来想说哪里都无所谓，只要能让他尽快安寝就好，但当雨一手搭上他的肩膀，两人便在一片水花里消失了。

艾伦·布莱克只觉得眼前一闪，接着他就从一个黑暗的地方到了另一个更黑的地方。

"欢迎来到我的殿堂。还好这里没有被拆掉，希望那帮凡人没有拿走我的什么东西。"说着雨自顾自地走开，点燃了一盏灯，整个房间霎时间灯火通明。艾伦·布莱克这时才看清，自己周身都是一片华贵。大厅的柱子是用金子和白玉做成，地上到处堆着有着漂亮花纹的各色枕头，大厅正中央放着一张沙发和桌子，连桌上放的水果都是都是用珍贵的宝石做成的。艾伦·布莱克不明白伊甸人这种乱耗费金钱来制造一些无意义物品的习惯，不过要是他们会把钱用在正确的地方，伊甸国就不用被绍康占领了，换句话来说可能今天的局面就很有可能是绍康和伊甸国的勾心斗角，没准整个沦陷都不会发生呢。

"跟我来。"雨做了一个让他跟上前来的手势，然后把艾伦·布莱克领进了大厅左首的一个房间。雨点燃了一盏灯，眼前呈现出的是一个起码有那一个小破酒馆那么大的房间，光洁无比的地板可以看见人与物的倒影。四个角落头里放有妖艳的植被，室内东侧一个靠墙的巨型浴缸和西侧天花板上密密的流水孔提醒艾伦·布莱克这是个皇家浴室。雨打开了浴室龙头，然后开始慢慢褪去身上的衣物。

当他最后取下辫子，放开一头乌黑干枯的头发，他才发现艾伦·布莱克从头到尾一直在注视着他。尽管说他曾在赏金猎人面前解衣不下数次，但这回他对艾伦·布莱克的视线毫不知觉，让他感到了一点羞耻。"不洗吗？"雨试着说点什么来打断这个尴尬的气氛，但是艾伦·布莱克好像没听见一样，直看着他的身体。"嘿，问你话呢。"雨又说道，大声了一点。艾伦·布莱克终于反应过来，意识到空气里萦绕着的尴尬，说道："不用了。去哪睡？"

雨指了指右上角落头的那株植物说："在那。把旁边的石门推开就是寝室。"

艾伦·布莱克走上前去一推，还真有个暗门。这家伙倒也会享受，沐浴完后就直达房间。雨在他身后喊道："没洗澡的是不能上床的！"

"我好稀罕啊。"艾伦·布莱克说着关上了石门。

看着紧闭上的石门，雨摇了摇头苦笑了一声。很快这些东西，说实话他一切爱过的东西都要与他永别了，还那么在乎干什么。他把一只脚探入水中，一阵刺痛让他不得不把脚从水里抽出来。雨这时才发现，他的两条腿上的皮肉已经开始老化，两天前和德沃拉战斗留下来的伤痕也已经溃烂开来，逐渐扩大。水一直是雨的朋友和战友，没想到这种情况下水反而让雨感到痛苦。他虽可以像往常一样操纵右手，但是他的整个右小臂其实早已失去任何知觉了。雨摇了摇头，打算把头发洗洗就完事了，但是当他的头皮接触到水时却又是一阵阵疼痛。雨无奈地关上了浴缸龙头，像往常一样舒展了一下身体。他早已习惯了骨骼发出的响声，反正病毒扩散，变异，都是迟早的事。

说什么都是九死一生，那个笨蛋怎么还那么在乎身外之物。艾伦·布莱克双手枕在脑后，两个包袱放在他的身边。他忽然想起了随身携带的救命药剂，于是赶紧打开了一个盒子检查。

只剩下四支了。

"你昏迷的时候我给你喂了两支。"雨忽然身着着浴袍出现在房间里，"话说你还真要睡地上啊。"

艾伦·布莱克白了他一眼，说："就是我想…"

突然腹部传来一阵剧痛，艾伦·布莱克顿时蜷缩在地，浑身不停地颤抖着，雨在他有任何打破药剂的危险行为之前一个箭步冲上前来，拿走了盒子。雨眼睁睁地看着艾伦·布莱克在地板上呻吟抽搐了四分钟之余，当赏金猎人终于缓过点劲来后，他拿出一瓶药拔开塞子，凑在鼻子边闻了一闻，然后走上前去摘下艾伦·布莱克的面具，捏住了他的鼻子给他灌了下去。"也许不那么管用，但是每日需要。"雨说着，然后一个横抱把艾伦·布莱克给抱了起来，可才没走一步，雨就因为力气不够双腿一软，两人一齐摔倒在地。艾伦·布莱克的腹痛一点也没减缓，但是他脑袋上挨的这个重击稍微转移了一点他腹痛的注意力。

"走路我还是会的。"艾伦·布莱克骂了一声，一手捂着脑袋，另一手捂着腹部站了起来。"多管闲事。"

雨在地上把自己支撑起来，关上了装有药剂的盒子，说道："你还是睡床上吧。"然后把盒子收回了包袱，径直走向了浴室。

"那你呢？"

雨的手刚摸到墙上的暗门，在他听到艾伦·布莱克的问题后他迟疑了一下。"我出去走一下。"

刚爬上床的艾伦·布莱克挑起了一根眉毛，说："我们可是要赶路的。就不能换个时候怀旧吗？"

"这是最后一次了。你睡好养好胎就是最大的福气了。"雨用着很明显的敷衍语气回答，在石门和墙壁的摩擦音停止后，整个卧室里陷入了一片寂静。

先是舍命救了自己，再给自己每天按时喂药，还在有任何尸变的可能性下不认真休息？这事可有点蹊跷。艾伦·布莱克想着，刚打算去一探究竟，肚腹内的幼虫却又在最不适宜的时候蠕动了起来。艾伦·布莱克捂紧了腹部，右手抓乱了床单，简直恨不得直接给自己肚子开一枪算了。"连你这杂种也帮他…"跟踪的事霎时被艾伦·布莱克抛在了脑后。

只好走一步看一步了。

* * *

皓月当空，全宫上下，一片死寂。

从前雨如是想从金銮殿到邪云庙，或到炼铁厂去，只需跃出窗户，从屋脊上就可以直达目的地了，还不用在建筑物内到处拐弯或者遇上一些根本不想入眼的人。不过这回，雨任由他狂奔的双腿把他带到任何地方去。

任何地方。只求能离他的住所越来越远。

当他的双腿变得酸软无力，感到连自己的肺叶都在滴血时，意识终于回到雨的头脑里。他环绕四周时，发现自己已经处身灵魂大殿里了。雨刚停下来没歇息一两会，忽然浑身痉挛抽搐，上下颚不停地打颤碰撞，发出咯咯咯咯咯的声音。

我真的要死了。雨想到，双手用力地抱紧着双臂，像个胎儿一样在地上蜷成一团，全身的骨头在不停地诡异的喀喀声。我要死了。雨在内心重复了一变。他可以感觉到自己的手指骨正在逐渐变长，穿透绷带，插进了他毫无血色的胳膊里，暗蓝色的血顺着皮肤流了出来。种种回忆在雨的脑海里迅速闪过：伊甸国，自然门，谭雅，绍康，美琳娜，真人快打，艾伦·布莱克，药剂…

药剂！还有药剂！死亡线上的雨顿时像抓住了救命的稻草一样，好像大脑里出现的小药剂瓶就出现在眼前一般。拼命抑制着全身的抖动，强迫自己安定下来。

还不行。雨默念了一遍，把指骨从胳膊里抽出来，换做用双掌按住胳膊，双腿用力拧成

盘腿的姿势。还不行。他要活下去。

经过不知多长时间在生死边缘的挣扎，雨居然活了下来，但是体力已经完全透支。雨不知在地上躺了多久，最后才勉强站了起来，一瘸一拐地离开灵魂大殿。

药。只要有药就好了。雨安慰着自己，在长长的，堆满白骨和死尸楼道里蹒跚着。在绍康皇宫里见到死人或者白骨从来都不是稀奇事，只是一般都会立马有人来处理，以保持皇宫整洁。而现在这些来不及收拾的尸体，要么是早就死在这里的，要么是被僵尸感染后，长时间严重缺乏食物饿死的。呵，看着地上的一些带着血但盖了灰尘的兵器，雨发现还有自相残杀的人。想起之前虚情假意说要护送，而实为想抢走自己和艾伦·布莱克身上物资的那群人，雨冷笑了一声，随后又回忆起自己被刺伤的情形，低声骂了一句。他绕了几步，远离那些可能会扎破脚心的碎骨刺。

猛然间，某个还没腐烂完的尸体旁的碎玻璃和眼熟的小瓶子引起了雨的注意。他卧下身来，颤抖着拿起了几个完整的瓶子，忽然毫无征兆的眼前一黑，一下倒在了死尸上。


	7. 欺骗

**这一章比较短，而且下一章没准会更短，因为快结局了嗯**

* * *

艾伦·布莱克看着破布里包着的三支药剂，一时说不出什么话来。雨洋洋得意地跟他说道："我昨天去皇宫周围闲逛的找到的。"只是他没注意到自己嗓音的沙哑。

艾伦·布莱克接过雨手里的破布，然后抬头端详了一下清晨阳光下的雨：不健康的头发已经倒在了一边，发青发暗的皮肤，绷带再也掩饰不住胸口的黑色死皮死肉，还有那对栗色的眼睛，此时此刻已经布满血丝，两边眼窝凹下去了一大块，最后还有两只胳膊上新增的十个血孔。他把帽子脱下来，连破布带药一块放了进去，然后随手放在了身畔。依然没有多说一个字，他开始解下雨手上缠得厚厚的绷带。

"我劝你别这么做。"雨皱起了眉头说道。

"反正都感染了。还有少说废话，你现在的嗓音不比驴子好听多少。"艾伦·布莱克无视了雨的警告，继续着手上的工作。

绷带一圈一圈地散落在地面上，艾伦·布莱克看着雨的指骨和小臂上的骨刺，依然是一言不发。然后他伸出手来摸了摸雨的肩膀，隔着布料他都感到了上面不与寻常的几颗凸出。"你就只找到了四支？"艾伦·布莱克问道。

"只有四支。怎么？"

"你自己喝了多少？"

啧。雨听到这句问话不免感到有点气恼："觉得我早吞了一大半了？还是不相信我吗？"

话一出口，他就有点后悔了。这时候他们都这副人模鬼样了，艾伦·布莱克的回复肯定会十足十地是Yes，因为这个赏金猎人从来没有相信过他，而他自己也从来没有相信过艾伦·布莱克。每当被对方抓到笑柄或碰了个钉子时，雨都不禁会感到生气。

"所以从昨天到现在，你一滴都没有喝？"

雨很不高兴地给了一个否定的答案。艾伦·布莱克把身畔的帽子拾起来，递给了雨两支，说道："赶快喝了。你现在这样可以把菲拉托尔一起吓哭了。"

这倒是有点出乎意料。雨接过两个小瓶子，迟疑了一下，然后看回艾伦·布莱克。

"看什么，还要我喂你吗？"

雨摇了摇头，拔开了瓶子上的软塞，把两瓶药尽数灌了下去。加上艾伦·布莱克帽子剩下的两支药，他们现在手头上有五支，就像一开始一样。只不过距离传送门只有短短的三天路了。艾伦·布莱克笑了一下，总算他们能活着回到地球域的希望还是挺大的，只不过看到雨现在的状况，去传送门刻不容缓。艾伦·布莱克小心收好了剩下的两支救命药，立刻让雨上马，两人在太阳完全升入地平线前便让恶魔马全速出发了。一路上艾伦·布莱克环顾四周，除了一片贫瘠荒凉的大地以外，几乎已经不见任何人了。不对啊，自己离开传送门的第三天时，在路上还是会多多少少遇见两三个人的，难道…难道传送门已经关上了？一阵阵紧张和不安感从胃部传上来，随后胃部的疼痛又让他把大脑里的任何思索赶到了九霄云外。自从昨晚艾伦·布莱克根本就没有合眼，每次好不容易积攒起来的困意都是被蛔虫的一阵蠕动给痛醒。病情的恶化，肉体的折磨和不足的睡眠，深深地反映在了他的眼眶处，可谓此时无妆胜有妆。

接下来的不知多少个小时里，恶魔马迈开四肢大步奔跑，在马上的艾伦·布莱克肚腹上的伤口不免被颠的比较疼痛，有时那蛔虫还会因为不满，在里面打几个滚都让艾伦·布莱克疼的咬牙切齿，几欲晕去，但是最后还是顽强地撑了下来。上空的烈日烤的艾伦·布莱克全身发热，他无意间低头一看，发现恶魔马的身侧和自己的靴子都已经被鲜血涂上了一层蓝色。艾伦·布莱克顿觉不妙，回头看去，黄褐色的泥土上星星点点地托了长长的血迹。被感染的血液依然源源不断地从雨的裤脚滴出来，身前的雨一只手的五根手指全都插进了马脖子里，右手依然拉着缰绳，艾伦·布莱克明显地听见他喉咙里粗重且沙哑的喘息声。"减速。你的伤口裂开了。"

"不碍事。"

"你再这样下去在到传送门前就变成干尸了！"

"小伤。倒是你不快点回去就要被这虫宝宝吃干净内脏了。"

"我叫你减速！"

"跟你说了我…"

艾伦·布莱克这回毫不客气地拿出了左轮手枪顶着雨的脑袋，强迫他停下了恶魔马。随后艾伦·布莱克拿出一卷新绷带，帮雨重新包了扎。"你待会坐到我后面去。我是睡过觉的人。"艾伦·布莱克说了个谎，然后换来了雨狐疑的目光，只不过并不是看穿了他的谎言。"好像有人说过…""照我说的做，不然你马上大脑开花。"

于是雨坐在了艾伦·布莱克身后。艾伦·布莱克说的不错，昨天他一夜无眠，但是他竟然也不觉得困。雨不知道这对于他来说是利是弊，其实他内心深处早已意识到肯定是后者无疑。在马儿一路小跑时，他感到了背上骨刺开始突破了他的皮肉，只是他没有多哼一声，双手紧紧地压着马背，十根指骨再次深深嵌了进去。还不行。雨默念着。还不行。还有两天。

经过接下来八个小时，除了换绷带，喝水和吃饭以外，他们马不停蹄，或快或慢地继续往前赶去。一天的赶路下来，最后艾伦·布莱克因为支撑不住疼痛和劳累，险些从马上摔下去，他们便不得不停了下来。两人最终利用手电筒，在野外的一个浅山洞里歇下了。

* * *

依然是轮流守夜的一晚。

两人为了谁守夜争执了很长一段时间，中途差点打起架来。最后雨说服了艾伦·布莱克去歇息，因为他已经完全感不到倦意了，尽管最后艾伦·布莱克还是坚持要在下半夜的时候换班。

总的来说算是一个比较祥和的夜晚。当倦意排山倒海地袭来时，艾伦·布莱克难得没有腹痛，终于身靠着山洞石壁，沉沉睡去。

让他醒来的因素不是体内蛔虫的活动，而是一阵阵令人不安的声音。艾伦·布莱克看见雨倒趴在地上，呼吸粗重紊乱，全身上下不停地打抖。他第一件事就是把手按在了腰上的枪套上，然后再小心翼翼地向雨靠近："你怎么样了？"

雨没有回答，依然在地上不停地抖着，随后一声清脆的响声引起了艾伦·布莱克的注意。赏金猎人走进了一些，发现雨的面前靠着一只打开了的盒子。一支空空的小瓶子在死寂的黑夜里带着清脆地的响声滚了出来，在碰到艾伦·布莱克的靴子时停下了来。

艾伦·布莱克楞住了，但是仅一秒过后他便反应了回来。他三步两步走到了雨的身边，在恶魔马蹄子的微光下，他看见一支支空瓶子散落在了雨的身侧，心脏忽然凉了半截。再仔细清点一下，地上有三支，加上刚刚滚进山洞里的那支，一共四支。原本一片空白的大脑忽然上升了一丝恐惧，然后接踵而至的是怒不可遏。"你疯了？！？"艾伦·布莱克怒吼一声，毫不顾忌地狠狠地一脚踢在了雨的腰侧，把他给掀翻了过来。操他妈的，他这一路上一直在省着用药，到头来就是为了被这个操蛋的混球害死吗？！艾伦·布莱克一动怒，肚腹毫无征兆地剧烈疼痛起来，他一下子弯下了腰。"该死…"他喃喃，腾出一只手去拿手枪，在他的视线落到雨的面庞上时，忽然间又愣住了。

雨原来那一头漂亮的头发像枯萎了的草一样稀稀落落地脱落了，脸上的肌肉变的像塑料壳面具一样，毫无生气。要是没有恶魔马发出来的微光，艾伦·布莱克恐怕都会认为那一堆眼珠子早就被谁挖走了，雨深陷的眼窝就像两个黑洞一般。艾伦·布莱克明白了，雨这么做是想为了活下去，但是他并没有任何原谅的打算或心理。雨想活下去，不代表艾伦·布莱克愿意为他牺牲。

"后悔…吗？"雨问道，声音又哑又粗，脸上咧开的笑让他变得更加恐怖。"从一开始…你就该…杀了我…"他的身体继续抖动，胳膊和胸口上的绷带已经止不住污血，很快蓝色的液体在夜里像漆黑的墨汁一样溢流出来，蔓延上了雨裸露的，墓碑一样凉的皮肤。"我会活下去…你会怎样…没有我的…事…"

在雨看见黑洞洞的枪口指着他的眉心时，有一秒钟他觉得自己死定了，但是他却迟迟没有听见子弹破膛而出的巨响。经过像几个世纪那么长的几秒钟后，雨注意到了艾伦·布莱克颤抖的手腕，和对方喉咙里发出的不明的声音。悲伤？气馁？懊悔？他不知道。接着让他大惑不解的是，艾伦·布莱克把枪收了起来，然后自己的脸狠狠地挨了一拳。

雨根本就受不住重击，脑袋一下子就向右偏去，蓝色的血从他的嘴角淌了下来。对呀，他是臭名昭著的雨，他会为了权利和名誉而背叛一整个伊甸国，为什么他不会为了自保而背叛他？从头到尾都不过是艾伦·布莱克自己的一厢情愿，居然认为两人可以同时安全到达。艾伦·布莱克苦笑了一下，站起来把去拿那个空盒子，里面只剩下一支药了。他没有多想，拔开了软塞，把难闻的透明液体灌入了口腔，然后用力把空瓶子扔向了山洞外远处。"我简直是疯了…"艾伦·布莱克自言自语道，一边走出山洞去解下了恶魔马的缰绳。"是啊。你疯了。"雨在挨了艾伦·布莱克的重拳后，整个世界一直是东倒西歪的。最后终于受不住，晕了过去。

艾伦·布莱克骑上了恶魔马，然后最后瞥了一下倒在地上的雨。谁知道他醒来的时候，是活的还是死的？他摇了摇头，指挥恶魔马远去。

* * *

"我一定是疯了。"艾伦·布莱克颤抖着说道，把昏迷不醒的雨扛上了恶魔马背，然后才正式开始了赶夜路。

离到达传送门只剩下一天时间了。


	8. 复生

**上一章还说这章会比较短，然而一点也不短…**

* * *

"下午好，先生，请保持十米距离。"传送门前扛着机枪的特种部队人员喊道，身后的一个人拿出了笔和一本手册准备记录。"您的姓名？"

"艾伦·布莱克。"

"只有您一个人吗？"

"两个。"

"另外那个的名字？"

"雨。"

"种族？"

"人类。"

"从哪里…"

只听见呯呯几声枪响，在传送门前的十个警卫几乎同时中弹倒地。那个做笔记的人愣了一会，随后没命地逃进了传送门里。艾伦·布莱把双枪收回了腰间的枪套里，让恶魔马继续前行。接下来就是接受治疗，然后活下来了。艾伦·布莱克想着，心里却迟迟高兴不起来。

恶魔马还没走几步，一大批全副武装的人从传送门里冲了出来迅速列好队形，几十只机枪瞄准了恶魔马。随后一对青年男女骂骂咧咧地从传送门里走了出来，当他们看见艾伦·布莱克的时候愣住了，连艾伦·布莱克自己都感到一点新奇。

"…哇。行尸走肉，主演艾伦·布莱克。真是个惊喜。"凯茜·凯奇说道，不高兴的心情一下子一扫而光。"我还以为他早就平安回来了？"空金接过话头，不确定是不是看走眼了。

"在你们继续废话前，能不能放我们进去？有人要死了！"艾伦·布莱克的吼声把凯茜和空金带回了现实，他们赶紧让手下的特种兵们让开了一条路，几十把机枪"护送"着恶魔马走进了传送门。

* * *

约一天后，艾伦·布莱克悠悠醒转，首先映入眼帘的是苍白的天花板。他的全身换上了新绷带，然后他还发现自己的武器全不见了。

"上午好，布莱克先生。"身穿白大褂，全身裹得严严实实的医疗人员走进了病房里。"您现在感觉如何？"

"活着。"艾伦·布莱克说道，内心却感不到任何一点高兴。

"是啊，活着真好，不是吗？"医疗人员陪笑道，尽管艾伦·布莱克压根就没有笑。医疗人员随后说道："您体内的蠕虫已经去除了。现在能否给点时间，回答一些问题吗？"

几个问题也不会浪费太多力气，于是艾伦·布莱克点了点头。

"您今年多大了？"

"184。"

医疗人员愣了一下，然后接着问道："您是外域的人吗？"

"地球人。年龄上的问题说来话长。"

医疗人员迟疑了一下，然后在手里表格上年龄的选项上打了个问号。"您还记得从感染到进入传送门时，一共有多长时间吗？"

艾伦·布莱克抬起头想了一会，回答："五天。"

"有接受任何治疗吗？或者有没有服用任何抗毒药剂？"

"有喝药。四支，一天一支。最后一天没喝。"

"嗯。"医疗人员记录下了几组数据，接着问道："那那位与您同行的伙伴呢？他的年龄？"

"他大概一万三还是一万四，不记得了。"随后艾伦·布莱克瞥见医疗人员脸上再次出现的惊诧，补上了一句："他是外域人。"

医疗人员点了点头，继续把所有问题都重复地问了一遍。当问道雨服了多少支药剂时，艾伦·布莱克的回答让医疗人员露出了疑惑。"十五支？每天按时按量吗？"

"差不多。"艾伦·布莱克回答，想起雨利用他的信任，趁他不注意差点独吞了剩余的所有药剂，心里依然感到愤愤不平。

"特种部队内部医疗人员已经尽全力了，但是您的同伴的病情恶化得很厉害，现在已经确认没有救回的可能了。我们对此深感抱歉，布莱克先生。"

艾伦·布莱克内心猛然一颤，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着几点吃惊的光芒。随后他的睫毛垂了下来，摇了摇头。"是这样啊。"他简单的回复，声音毫无感情，冷静的超乎自己的想象。"他还能活多久？"

"估计还有十二个小时的时间。但是我劝您待在病床上专心养病，有什么话的话由我们来替您转告好了。"

对他说什么？艾伦·布莱克此时根本想不出一句想说的话，因为雨几乎害死他的事让他耿耿于怀，他只想见他一面然后请他吃子弹—但是雨就要死了。医疗人员在病床旁耐心地等待着艾伦·布莱克的答案。"…告诉他，恶有恶报。"

四个字脱口而出后，艾伦·布莱克感觉心脏像被压在了一大块巨石下透不过气来，十分难受，双手不自觉地拧紧了棉被下的床单。雨就要死了。

* * *

雨醒来时，他见到的是灰绿的墙壁。他尝试着活动了一下四肢，发现一切正常，比之前几天在外域的时候精神了一些，只是模糊的视线迟迟没有清晰。"我在哪？"他自问道，试着从硬邦邦的床板上坐立起来，除了有点痛以外，没有什么特别的感觉，但是全身上下依然没有什么力气。

【您在特种部队】

突如其来的声音吓了雨一跳。因为这声音并不是从耳朵里传来的，而是好像从他大脑里冒出来的一样，而且是个绝对不属于他的声线。

【这边】

雨回过头去，见到离自己远处坐着一个男人，首先引起他注意的是男人脸上的胡子，和红色的盲布。雨好像在哪里见过他，但是一时半会却又想不起来。

【您昏迷已经有两天了】

雨靠着墙壁慢慢向陌生人移动，然后在三步之外碰上了一堵无形的墙壁，是一大块估计有一张桌子那么厚的玻璃。他环顾了一下四周，这房间除了这面玻璃和自己爬起来的那靠墙的板床以外，什么也没有了。他问道："看起来我是没救了？"

【没错。我很抱歉】

"你是谁来着？还有你到底是怎么做到的？"

【我叫高桥剑师。这是心灵感应能力】

这名字倒是头一回听说，连这种神奇能力也是头一回见。只是雨确定他曾经见过这个人，但就是记不清他做过什么。闲着也是闲着，于是他开始有一句没一句地和这个盲人闲聊起来。

"为什么只有你在这？没有什么其他人，类似柯托康，哦不对他已经死了，要拷问我吗？"

【我们不确定你尸变后是否还能使用水魔法，也不确定机枪或这玻璃是否能拦住你。要是出现了任何有可能尸变的征兆，我的超能力会让你大脑过载而死。还有第二个问题，柯托康没死，他还在养伤。】

柯托康没死？雨感到不解，那样的话艾伦·布莱克怎么又说他死了？于是他问道："那耳麦克呢？"当他一提到耳麦克，他忽然记起这个盲人是谁了。在邵康统治的时代，他在食人树林里见到耳麦克和一个戴着一样红色盲布的年轻剑士激斗，只不过当时雨并没打算插手。他当时觉得耳麦克是赢定了的，毕竟少有人能打败邵康的右手。这个盲人居然活到了现在，难道说耳麦克被击败了？

【耳麦自从安尼亚克岛的大战以后就一直是昏迷状态，还没醒来】剑师回复道。

安尼亚克应该是虫族岛的名字，雨不确定他是不是从剑师的脸上看到了一丝悲哀，但这都不是重点所在。他感觉事情越来越蹊跷了。"那外域怎么办？柯奥托有什么主意吗？"

【还没有】

雨本来还想问关于两百万的事，可他没有接着问下去。他歪着脑袋思考了一会然后，渐渐地扬起了一个笑容。

【您性命不保，朋友全不见了。为什么还笑呢】

"你怎么知道我在笑的？"雨转脸问道，脸上的笑容却没有消失。

【心灵感应。有喜悦之情从你的内心上升而出，这时候人一般都会笑】

雨本来想反驳说要是是面瘫怎么办，但是他忽然意识到这个问题很蠢，于是他没说出口。看着剑师前额上的一些细纹，和微微带灰的胡子，他转移了话题："你有家人或伴侣吗，地球人？"

【有一个孩子。】高桥剑师答道，然后沉默了一会。良久，一个声音传进了雨的脑海里【也有伴侣。只是自从大战后，他现在还没醒来】

雨的内心即刻浮现了一个满脸缠满黑色绷带，双眼发着绿光的人，不确定那盲人所指的就是他所想的这个人。当他看见那个盲人正在对着自己微笑了一下时，他确定了这是真的。

一个浑身穿的像太空人一样的医疗人员忽然走了进来，他或她，走过了雨房间右侧的墙壁旁，手指在墙上敲了些什么东西，然后一个中性的声音在房间内响起："雨先生？能听见吗？"

不同于高桥剑师的心灵感应，这应该是一种人类科技。他对着玻璃外的医疗人员点了点头。

"很好，雨先生，请问您愿意抽出点时间回答一些问题吗？"

反正这当会儿也没事做，跟这些凡人多说几句也无妨。

"请问您的年龄？"

"一万四左右，记不清了。"

"在您进入特种部队前，感染了有多少天？"

"十三还是十四天，也记不清了。"

"有服用过抗毒药剂，或接受什么其他治疗吗？"

"有。一支。"

如他预料的一样，玻璃外的两个人露出了讶异的神色。"雨先生？请重复一下？请配合我们的治疗，说实话。"

"我服了一支药剂，在我感染的第一天就服的。不打诳语。"当然是真的，这时候说谎也没有更多意义了。

医疗人员的眼睛瞪大了，转头去和剑师说了些什么，雨在玻璃内根本听不见。然后医疗人员在表格上记了录。

【雨，好像您给的答案和布莱克先生叙述的并不符合】

"别信那个傻子，他什么也不懂。"

"雨先生？"

"抱歉，刚才没和你说话。您继续。"

医疗人员依然用不可置信的眼神看着他，说道："您的同行者布莱克先生说，你们前后一共有十九支抗毒药物，您服了十五支！"

"抗毒药物是不是有很难闻的味道？"

"是的，雨先生。"

"甭听他胡说八道，他什么也不懂。只有一支，我自己清楚。"

后方的剑师忽然张口对医疗人员说了些什么。对方看起来并没有被完全说服，但是他或她，匆匆在纸上记录了些什么后准备离去，却被剑师拦了下来。两人交流了一小会后，剑师走到了对讲机前问道："雨，据我所知，布莱克先生一开始是只有五支药剂的。您能告诉我们这一切是怎么回事吗？"

雨是个将死之人，他并不打算把这个秘密带到坟墓里去。

"首先我们遇到了一伙逃难的人，从他们手里拿到了十支药。在同一天晚上，我感染了。布莱克先生给了我一支很难闻的药。到达伊甸国的那天夜晚，我打开药箱检查检查，发现那十支药都只是普通的水，骗人的。之后的在邵康的皇宫里我捡到了四支空药剂瓶子，我自己灌了水进去。"

另一头的剑师皱起了眉头，问道："所以那真的四支是都给布莱克先生了吗？你为什么会这么做？"

雨反问道："如果那是耳麦克，你会怎么做？"

剑师愣住了，良久没有说出话来。医疗人员又说了些什么，剑师只是点了一点头，然后他或她，离开了房间。剑师关上对讲机后，回到了自己的原来的座位上，没有再跟雨说一句话。而雨也早没了继续聊天的心情，背挨着厚玻璃缓缓滑了下去，独自闭目养神。

* * *

整个房间是完全密封的，没有一扇窗户。若不是对面墙上的钟，雨觉得自己真的不知道已经过了多久。不过这时候时间还很重要吗？想到这里，他注意到高桥剑师突然站了起来，向门外走去。他要去哪，和自己也毫无关系了，最终他注定会孤独的死去。雨百般无聊的抬起了双手，拆掉崭新的绷带，开始把玩自己刺烂皮肉手指骨指。即使是骨头也是向从前的手指一样是有感觉的，只是长了一些。他翻来覆去地看着骨头上的纹路， 还试着用力地掰了一下食指的骨头，发现这新长出来的还相当的坚硬；要是他用这个力道去掰普通的手指，正常骨头多少会裂条缝的。他接着用骨指去拆胸口上的绷带，锋利的骨头立刻就把绷带给撕碎了。那么它们能弄碎这玻璃吗？

忽然板床旁边的墙壁发出了一声"嘀"声。噢，原来这里也有暗门。雨想到，站起身来准备迎接闯入者，只是当他看见捂着肚子的艾伦·布莱克蹒跚而入时，他的大脑一下子刷新成了一片空白页。实在有点出乎意料，雨怔住了，但是艾伦·布莱克并没有。赏金猎人不费几秒走到了雨面前，然后举起右手，对着雨的面门就是一记重拳。雨毫无防备，脑壳咣地一声撞在了玻璃上，又出乎了一次意料。在他顺着玻璃滑下去前，双肩被一双手给固定住了。"操，瞎搞什么？"意识稍微恢复一点后，雨脱口骂出一句脏话。

"你骗我！！"艾伦·布莱克的吼声像响雷一样在封闭的房间内回荡，震得雨的耳朵嗡嗡直响。"啥？"雨没反应过来，接着他的肩头又被捏紧了一些，艾伦·布莱克又喊了一次："你骗我！！"

哦。他知道了。对此雨的内心没有一点波澜，倒是自己面对的一对蓝宝石快要喷出火来了。他淡淡地回答："对啊。怎么？"

"为什么骗我？"

雨眯着眼看着暴怒的艾伦·布莱克，好像他刚问了一个世界上最蠢的问题一样。为什么骗你？我骗你还少？你骗我还少？哪次是需要理由的吗？哪次不是他们彼此都知道对方的理由的吗？雨不答，栗色的眸子直视着那对愤怒的蓝宝石，反问一句相同的话："为什么骗我？"

没有得到答案，但是相同的问题一打回自己，艾伦·布莱克眼里的怒火即刻间弱了下去，嘴里嗫嚅着什么。半晌，他说道，语气缓和了不少："先回答我。"

雨嘴角勾起了一个弧度，但是由于极度的病态而显得可怖。"因为你骗了我。"

若是旁人会早已听得云里雾里，但是艾伦·布莱克听到了后头低了下去，心如死灰。"原来你早就知道了…"

"真要去向太初神求救的话，为何不请万人敬仰的不来仇大师，而是我这个忘恩负义的私生子呢？真当太初神全是饭桶吗？"其实最后一句也没说错，雨倒是有点想收回那句话了。"你的原因？如果还是两百万的话我也不会信了。"

艾伦·布莱克把头抬了起来，没有说话，静静地直视着雨灰暗的眸子。雨也没有继续多口，静静地看回他，房间里静的只能听见两人微弱的呼吸声。最后雨实在耐不住了，刚张口想说点什么，忽然自己的嘴被堵住了。

看来我猜对了。雨闭上了眼睛，一阵温暖油然而生。这是生命中唯一一次，也是最后一次享受带有慰藉的吻了。挺可惜。

"如我所想。"艾伦·布莱克终于离开时，雨说道。看着那对不停闪烁的蓝宝石，这回里面又包含着怎样的情绪呢？雨不知道，也不想猜，他的右手扶上了艾伦·布莱克棕色的发梢，另一只手按住了对方的后脑勺，两人的嘴唇再次相接。在两人的嘴唇离开后，雨说："这是我的答案。"只可惜说什么都晚了。随后转过身去，合上眼睛深吸了一口气，尽量不让自己被迅速上涌的情感控制。当他睁开眼后，发现了玻璃外面环抱着双臂的高桥剑师，和一个愣愣地看着他的少年。很明显地，就算剑师看不见，但是那个少年亲眼目睹了玻璃内两人的所作所为，他的眼神透露了这么一点。

雨感到了一点尴尬，不知道此时是该转过身去面对艾伦·布莱克，还是继续与陌生少年对视。"我已经考虑清楚了。"艾伦·布莱克突然说道，雨转过头去，疑惑地看着他。"没在和你说话。"艾伦·布莱克把下巴朝着玻璃外的两人努了努，雨便不再说话。

"雨，你愿意跟我走吗？"

这应该是给我的问题了。雨回答："我已经活不过一天了，和你去哪？"

"正是因为你活不过一天了我才问。只要给我个是或否。"

一开始雨的内心是拒绝的。但是他随即又意识到他所剩时候不多，就算是让雨再去被柯托康烤一次他也认了。艾伦·布莱克会怎么把他带出去也不在他的考虑范围内了，只因为他是艾伦·布莱克啊。他总有办法。"好。"雨回复。

这正是艾伦·布莱克想要的。他托住雨的后脑勺，再次把他带入一个深吻。雨只感觉一阵天旋地转，再一次失去了意识。艾伦·布莱克拔出了扎在雨大腿上的针头，驾着雨的胳膊想把他抗出去，但是还在恢复期的艾伦·布莱克走路都有些困难，更何况多抗一人？结果自是艾伦·布莱克和雨一齐向地上趴去，所幸的是在脸接触到地板前，两人的躯体被一阵蓝光环绕住了。

高桥剑师小心翼翼地利用他的超能力把两人带了出来，然后吩咐身边的少年说："把那恶魔马牵出来，武田。"

叫武田的少年吃了一惊："父亲？可是那…"

"照我说的做。"

高桥剑师一般不会打断任何人说话。武田迟疑了一下，随后走出房间。

"等一下。"艾伦·布莱克叫住了武田，"把我装应急用品的灰盒子也拿来。其实，把里面那支备用枪给我就行了。"

"好。"武田点了点头，这才从门口跨了出去。

待得武田的脚步声远去后，剑师对艾伦·布莱克说道："我很清楚你的想法，布莱克先生。我只希望你多加考虑，这样做是否值得。"

"管好你自己的事就行了，高桥先生。"艾伦·布莱克答道。


	9. 尾声

还不行。还不行。

雨习惯性地跟体内爆发的病毒斗争着，当他神志稍微恢复一些后，他才想起来时候已经到了，没有什么可挽留的了。不过他最后一次醒来后，体内的躁动却又静了下去。雨睁开了劳累的眼睛，第一眼看见的却不是灰绿的天花板，而是一片黑暗。

我…瞎了？雨自问道，眨巴了几下眼睛，最后发现他的眼睛还是看得见物的，只是他现在似乎不再在特种部队了。天花板上早已结了密密的蛛网，在微弱的烛光下发出银光。我在哪？雨双手把自己努力支撑起来，开始打量起这新环境。

这里…是那小破酒馆？

全外域第一破的酒馆，连个名字都没，但生意却偏偏不错，而且老板却偏偏不拿赚来的钱做点装修或进点好酒。话说他为什么会在这？雨回忆了一下他失去意识前发生的一切，确认十有八九是那赏金猎人把他扔到这的。"布莱克？"雨叫到，发现他的嗓音已经变调的不成样了。花了几秒钟站起来后，他侧头倾听，发现周围已经没有第二个人了。

只有他自己。

就像一开始一样。

我在这里活着，也在这里死去。好像我欠了你一个大人情似的。雨冷笑了一声向吧台上的烛台走去，脚底踩到的一些液体，也许就是打翻了的酒吧。不过下一秒，他的脚搁到了一小个圆圆的东西，差点没让雨滑一跤。

什么东西。雨抱怨了一句，俯下身子从地上的一大滩液体里去捡那颗东西，但是他的骨指好像握不住微小的东西，于是用四根指头把那颗小东西拂到了左手掌心。他又费了些力气站起来，打开他的左手手掌。手里的硬物在烛光下闪出一丝铜色光彩，然后雨心里猛地一凛。他颤抖着伸出了右手骨指，抚摸着那带有黏感的硬物，当他摸到一个小坑时，雨本来就不剩多少温度的身体感到更冷了。横，竖，竖，横，折，勾，竖，四点。

雨。

于是他朝光源走进了一步，手里的的硬物显露出了圆锥体的形状，有他名字的刻痕，还有斑斑血迹。雨还注意到了，蜡烛台下压着一张字条。他想也没多想便走上前去端起烛台，拿起了字条，子弹被他随手丢在了一边。只见上面写着：

我不知道你能否活着看到这张纸，不过不管能还是不能都便宜你了。我最在意的是你骗我的事。我从不相信奇迹，但是你又是怎么做到只有一支药就撑到最后的呢？为什么不告诉我呢？

告诉你干什么，让你心疼我？雨叹了口气，要是自己能活久一点的话，一定要留着这张纸做日后的笑柄。他继续读了下去：

枪在我手里，还有一枚为你准备的子弹。能不能找到我在你，会不会用枪在你。不论如何，我们地狱里见。雨，我…

接下来的半个字被笔用力划掉了。之所以雨知道那是半个字，是单纯地因为他能看出来。真大意啊，布莱克。一撇，两点，撇，点，然后就没有了。纸的正面已经写满了，雨翻到了背面去，只见上面写着：

我定是被你逼疯了。

你毁了我的人生。

关我屁事，你一厢情愿，把自己扯上这条不归路的。雨已经注意到了靠吧台的地上躺着一个人。他再一次缓慢蹲下身，在烛光的照耀下，他面对着一对早已失去光泽的蓝宝石，一种不知道如何用语言描述的感觉涌了上来。你能做到这个地步，实在是有点疯。雨放下烛台，伸出左手帮艾伦·布莱克理了理头发，揩干净他脸上的血迹，然后合上了他的眼睛，右手去够艾伦·布莱克的左手。不出所料，他摸到了一把枪。

或许，我也有那么点疯。雨试着把自己的食指骨头放进了扳机护圈内，然后握紧了枪托。说是马上就要死了，自己还真有点舍不得。体内传来的躁动提醒他不能继续婆婆妈妈了，雨在浑身打抖的情境下再次握紧枪托，下颚紧紧地咬住了枪口，最后如释重负地合紧了双眼。

蜡烛上的火苗一晃，本来就毫无生气的外域在子弹冲破头骨与空气的巨响后，再次沉浸回了一成不变的死寂。铺满灰尘的地板上，温热的蓝色血液没入了先前早已冰冷的血。融合了的血液缓慢延伸，流过了地上的两颗只刻有一个字的子弹。

雨。

我。

 **全文终。**


End file.
